Quand la foudre devient lumière
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Lorsque l'espoir et la foudre cohabitent, ça donne quoi ? Hope x Lightning à sens unique mais pas tant que ça d'une certaine façon . Ma première fic: je me soumet à votre jugement.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Pensées

Ce matin-là, comme a son habitude, Claire Farron, Lightning pour les moins intimes, prit son petit déjeuner, seule. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Serah avait emménagé chez Snow. Un an que ces deux là vivaient le parfait amour. Ils avaient choisit de d'installer sur Gran Pulse avec les membres de la NORA et des survivants de la purge. Lightning quant à elle a préféré reprendre son poste de soldat. Et cela n'a été possible que suite à l'intervention du lieutenant Amodar : « Un bon élément telle que toi Farron, ça aurait été du gâchis que de ne pas te recruter ». Elle le revoyait lui dire cela avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Son lieutenant avait toujours été un bon vivant. Et la dette qu'elle a envers lui, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table, la sonnette retentit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune livreur.

« Suis-je bien chez Mlle Farron ? demanda t-il

-Oui c'est pourquoi ?

-J'ai un colis pour vous, de la part de Monsieur Estheim. »

« Un colis de la part de Hope ? » se dit-elle en le prenant ».

Elle en examina le contenu et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Bartholomew Estheim, le père de Hope.

« _Mlle Farron,_

_Vous devez être surprise de recevoir une lettre de ma part. Si je vous écris c'est pour vous donnez rendez-vous. J'ai besoin de vous voir le plus tôt possible. Cela concerne Hope mais je ne peux vous en dire davantage. Dans ma situation actuelle il m'est impossible de me déplacer. Je vous demande donc de venir à la résidence Estheim._

_Cordialement, Bartholomew Estheim. »_

« Hope aurait-il des problèmes ? » L'inquiétude commençait à la gagner. « Que faire ? ». Le choix était tout fait. Elle attrapa sa gunblade et se rendit à la gare. Direction Palampolum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : La nouvelle.

Hope rentra de bonne heure à la résidence. La reprise des cours six mois plutôt avait été relativement difficile. Au début tous ses camarades l'évitaient comme la peste, réputation de L'Cie oblige. Puis ils commencèrent à s'habituer à sa présence, à se détendre. Puis la gente féminine commença à s'intéresser de près à lui. Pour elles, il était à la fois mignon, gentil, intelligent et il savait se battre. « Le mec idéal quoi ! ». Une rumeur circulait qu'il existait même un club secret, qui selon lui relevait plus de la secte, où se réunissait ses fans, hommes y compris, pour y faire des rites suspects. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine rien qu'en y pensant. « Espérons que cela ne soit qu'une plaisanterie de Zack ».

Zack Fair, le premier élève à lui avoir adressé la parole. Il était arrivé en milieu année et s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec lui. A ses yeux ce mec est incroyable : il était loyal, juste et altruiste. « Mais c'est aussi un vrai clown. » se dit-il en souriant.

« Papa, je suis rentré ! dit-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Ah Hope, je t'attendais. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bah, Zack à encore fait des siennes, mais bon, cela ne change pas de d'habitude, répondit Hope un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ton ami à ce que je vois, constata Bartholomew. Un voile de tristesse traversa son visage.

- Hope assied-toi, dit-il d'un ton grave. Il va falloir que nous ayons une longue discussion toi et moi.

- Père, qu'est-ce que…

- Je dois t'annoncer une nouvelle et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes. »

Hope s'exécuta et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Père, que se passe-t-il ? Son inquiétude augmentait.

- Hope, il y a trois ans, les médecins m'ont diagnostiqué une maladie incurable, _l'incuratis_ (nda: maladie imaginaire issue du jeu Apollo Justice). Et selon leurs analyses il ne me restait plus que trois ans tout au plus à vivre. Il y a six mois, j'ai commencé à me sentir très faible. J'ai su que ce serait pour bientôt.

- Père, la voix de Hope tremblait, Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires quant à ton avenir. »

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, Bartholomew l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Hope, parle-moi.

- Te parler et pour dire quoi ! S'énerva-t-il et se leva. Tu m'annonces que tu vas m'abandonner et toi tu veux que je réagisse ! Et je suis sensé réagir comment hein ? Cela fait à peine six mois que Maman nous a quittés et toi tu veux que j'accepte la nouvelle de ta maladie. »

« Père, dit-il en se rasseyant, pourquoi ?

- Hope, murmura Bartholomew.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau seul.

- Hope, je te l'ai déjà dit non. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires en ce qui concerne ton avenir. A ta majorité, tu toucheras l'intégralité de ma fortune. Et en attendant ta majorité, je t'ai confié à une personne de confiance.

- Une personne de confiance ? »

« Qui pourrait accepter de prendre en charge un adolescent, se demanda-t-il ». Emergeant de ses pensées, Hope secoua la tête.

« Père, s'adressa-t-il à son père, je ne connais aucun de tes amis et aussi gentils soient-ils, je doute qu'ils prendraient à leurs charge un adolescent qu'ils ne connaissent pas

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes connaissances, dit-il un sourire énigmatique se dessinant sur son visage. Et puis la personne a déjà accepté.

- Une connaissance à maman alors ? Bartholomew secoua la tête. Mais qui alors ? demanda Hope.

- Une de tes connaissances Hope. Il y a une semaine j'ai contacté Mlle Farron et lui ai fait part de la situation. Quant je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi, elle a accepté, sans hésiter. A ce moment-là j'ai été certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Light a fait ça pour moi ? »

Hope resta abasourdit quelque instant. Sortant de sa léthargie, il demanda à son père :

« Pourquoi Lightning ?

- Je voulais te confier à une personne qui tient suffisamment à toi et je me suis souvenu de cette femme et de la manière à laquelle elle a veillé sur toi. Et je sais aussi que l'apprécies toi aussi vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as parlé d'elle. Hope, il s'arrêta un instant, j'aimerais que tu ailles vivre avec elle lorsque, il prit une forte inspiration, lorsque je partirais rejoindre Nora.

- Père, ne …

- Mon fils, le coupa-t-il, tu es un jeune homme désormais. Tu as grandis et devenu plus fort. »

Bartholomew s'avança vers la fenêtre et lui tourna le dos : « Je sais que tu surmonteras cet épreuve » Hope l'entendit dire. Hope allait lui rétorquer qu'il n'était qu'encore qu'un enfant, qu'il avait besoin de son père, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, _père_. Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. »

Et ce n'est qu'a ce moment-là que Bartholomew Estheim s'autorisa à pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre III. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire chers lecteurs ! _

Chapitre III : Destination finale.

Par la fenêtre de son compartiment Hope regardait le paysage défiler. Son regard était vide, sans éclat. La vieille dame assise avec lui essayait tant bien que mal tenté de converser avec lui mais c'était sans espoir : le garçon était muet comme une carpe. Le voyage se déroulait dans un silence de mort. Elle tenta alors de le questionner.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bodhum jeune homme ? De la famille ? Une petite amie ?

- Hm, fut la seule réponse de Hope.

- Ah les jeunes et la fougueuse passion. J'ai connu ça moi aussi il fut un temps. A l'époque j'étais jeune et jolie… »

Mais Hope ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Grand bien lui fasse s'il elle veut déballer sa vie à un inconnu mais lui ne sera pas celui qui va l'écouter.

« Ah et puis j'avais rencontré ce charmant jeune homme à Bodhum, un militaire je crois bien vu son maintien. Il m'avait aidé à porter mes valises alors que ma petite fille et moi-même peinions à les soulever. Il avait tout de l'homme idéal : gentil, attentionné, toujours à l'écoute et par-dessus tout incroyablement beau. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me complimentait, de me dire que j'étais encore très jeune et jolie pour une femme frôlant la soixantaine. Et même s'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là, j'ai tout même trouvé cela suspect : mon instinct me disait que ce trentenaire attendait tout autre chose de moi.

Je vous le dis jeune homme, si votre instinct se met en alerte, surtout suivez le.

Et puis tout s'est éclairé lorsque j'ai regardé ma petite fille : elle se sentait très mal-à-l'aise en présence de cet individu d'autant plus qu'il l'a regardait parfois avec... Ah qu'il me répugne de le dire ! C'est alors que j'ai compris son manège : il essayait de me faire baisser ma garde en me flattant. Un prédateur je vous dis ! Mais personne ne peut avoir Moira Mallard à la flatterie !

Je vous le dis jeune homme, le grand méchant loup ne se montrera jamais comme tel. Mais aussi gentil qu'il puisse paraitre, il ne peut tromper l'instinct d'une personne, si celle-ci daigne l'écouter. S'il y a bien une chose que l'homme doit faire, c'est suivre son instinct. »

Hope voulait lui répondre que c'est le conseil le plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, mais cela reviendrait à engager une conversation avec ce vieux moulin à parole, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors il se contenta de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur son avenir. Lightning doit être entrain de l'attendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se passer les retrouvailles. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et lui ?

« Vous semblez plutôt songeur, mon jeune ami. Est-ce votre petite amie qui vous torture l'esprit ainsi ? Non ne prenez pas la peine d'y répondre. C'était une question rhétorique, dit-elle, un sourire taquin collé au visage.

Avant d'avoir pu répliquer quoique ce soit le train s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ah que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous arrivés à destination ? demanda la vieille dame.

- Je ne crois pas non. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe.

- Ah, pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu que mon instinct se soit trompé. Eh bien allons jeter un coup d'œil de…

- Les mains en l'air et que personne ne bouge. »

Deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans le compartiment. L'un des deux était borgne et l'autre cagoulé. Hope et la vieille femme s'exécutèrent en silence.

« Eh toi la vieille bique ! Sors d'ici, hurla le borgne.

-Hors de question que je laisse ce jeune homme seul avec des garnements tels que vous. »

Hope et les deux gangsters restèrent abasourdit devant l'aplomb de la vieille dame.

« Pourquoi vouloir se mettre en danger pour moi » se demandait Hope.

« Ecoute Mémé, si tu veux t'en sortir vivante, va falloir obéir et sans poser de question. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi vous allez sortir vos couteaux de cuisine et me hacher menu ? Ne me faites pas rire. Des garnements tels que vous n'en ont pas assez dans le pantalon pour s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi dangereux.

- Okay tu l'auras bien cherché la vieille. Eh toi, le petiot, dit-il en s'adressant à Hope, dégage ! C'est ton jour de chance. Tu ne nous serviras pas d'otage finalement.

- Non désolé, le petiot ne compte pas se retirer, le Balafré, répondit Hope. « Non plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un risquer sa vie pour moi ».

- Vas-y jeune homme ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai déjà vécu assez longtemps. Toi tu as toute la vie devant toi. Et pense à ta petite amie qui t'attend sur le quai. Pense à la tristesse qu'elle ressentirait si elle te perdait. »

« Alors c'est donc pour ça qu'elle fait tout cela. Pour que je puisse rejoindre ma « petite amie ». Hope ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Ce moulin à parole avait vraiment grand cœur. Et ce moulin à parole ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui foi de Hope Estheim. »

« Une petite amie, voyez vous cela, s'exclama le borgne. Il éclata de rire. Mais c'est que tu gères petit. Elle est bonne au moins ? »

Hope lui lança un regard noir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse parler de Lightning de cette façon.

« Ah ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est sacrément bonne. Tu me la présenteras hein ? Dès qu'on arrivera au quai ? »

A ce moment des soldats entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Eh vous, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on butte ces deux là, vous avez tout intérêt à faire ce qu'on vous demandera de faire.

- Vos exigences ? Capitula l'un des soldats.

- Faites redémarrer le train et ordonnez qu'il n'y ait aucun soldats dans la gare à notre arrivé. Ah et puis jeter vos armes par la fenêtre. Sinon… Il pointa son arme blanche sur le cou de Hope.

- Très bien. D'un geste de la main le soldat ordonna à ses hommes de s'exécuter. »

Le train redémarra et le reste du voyage se fit silencieusement. Hope regardait la vieille femme. Elle semblait abattue et exténuée. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se couchait. Le train arriva à destination à 20h15. Après avoir évacué tous les passagers, le Balafré ordonna au soldat d'emmener la vieille femme. Ne restait plus que le Cagoulé, le Balafré, Hope et le Soldat.

Le Balafré fit passer le soldat devant lui, tout en maintenant son couteau sous la gorge de Hope. En sortant du train le Balafré eut le plaisir de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat à l'horizon et décida alors de descendre sereinement.

-Très bien gamin, maintenant présente moi ta copine. Il y a tellement longtemps que mon mini moi n'a pas fait d'exercice.

Hope se retint de lui vomir dessus. Ce borgne n'était qu'un sale porc.

- Va te faire…

- Holà restons poli tu veux, lui dit-il en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Si c'est moi que tu cherches, je suis là, s'exclama une voix féminine.

- Lightning…

Elle était là, fière et resplendissante. Et lui était encore dans une piteuse situation. « Devenu fort, tu parles » se dit-il en repensant aux paroles de son père.

« Oh bon sang mais quelle bombe ! Je te tire mon chapeau gamin. Toi t'es un homme et un vrai si t'as réussi à te la faire. Hm j'ai hâte ».

« Eh poulette, dit-il en s'adressant à Lightning, si tu me suis, je lâche le gamin. Ca te va comme deal ? »

Lightning analysa la situation : un Cagoulé, un Balafré et un Hope pris dans une étreinte de fer. Elle s'attarda sur Hope et remarqua que celui-ci avait son boomerang. Elle croisa son regard et ils se comprirent.

« C'est entendu. Lightning s'avança et le Balafré relâcha Hope. Et c'est alors que tout s'enchaina. »

Lightning mit K.O le Balafré en mode combo éclair. Hope sortit son boomerang et visa le Cagoulé qui s'était précipité sur Lightning. Le temps que le Cagoulé esquive l'attaque de Hope, Lightning s'arma de sa gunblade et régla le compte du Cagoulé.

Les deux pouilleux mis hors jeu, Lightning et Hope se regardèrent. Il était étrange de voir à quel point leurs mouvements, malgré le temps passé, étaient toujours aussi parfaitement coordonnés.

« Oh jeune fille vous avez été si héroïque ! s'exclama la vieille dame. Votre manière de brandir tous les dangers pour votre bien aimé, c'était tellement, tellement… oh les mots me manquent ! »

La vieille dame été carrément émue. Hope n'osa pas lui avouer que Lightning n'était pas sa petite amie mais son nouveau tuteur. Il pouvait au moins lui concéder cela après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui dans le train.

« Oh et puis la manière dont vous avez combattu. Tant de complicité. Comme si vous vous compreniez en un seul regard. Ca c'est l'amour, le vrai ! Merci jeune gens de m'avoir offert un tableau aussi magnifique. »

Hope jeta un regard embarrassé à Lightning. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de sourire gentiment. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point le sourire de Lightning était, certes rare, mais très doux.

« Hope, Lightning dit doucement, je suis soulagée que tu n'ais rien. Lorsque la vieille dame m'a racontée qu'on t'avait pris en otage, j'ai eu si peur. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit une pichenette amicale.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça.

- Promis, Light. »

Il se sentait tellement bien maintenant. Toutes ses angoisses s'étaient maintenant envolées. _Dans les bras de Lightning._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Rêverie

« Voici ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle te plait. »

Tous ceux qui la connaissent vous le diront : il est rare de voir Lightning nerveuse. Et pourtant à ce moment là Lightning était bel et bien nerveuse. Hope lui jeta un regard à la volé. Elle semblait tellement mal-à-l'aise. « Sûrement la première fois qu'elle reçoit quelqu'un_,_ se dit Hope ». Il lui assura que c'était parfait.

« Bien alors je te laisse défaire tes bagages. Je t'appellerais lorsque le dîner sera prêt. »

Alors comme ça Light cuisine ? Il était curieux de voir ce que ça donnait. Mais avant ça il voulait se reposer. Il s'allongea sur le lit et scruta le plafond et laissa ses pensées vagabonder et doucement s'endormi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Hope le dîner est prêt ! »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Lightning monta voir ce qui se passait. Elle y trouva un Hope profondément endormi. Elle sourit doucement devant ce tableau. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle entendit Hope s'agiter.

« Je vous en prie ne m'abandonner pas, l'entendit-elle murmure, père, mère. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

L'océan, vaste, infini, d'un bleu irréel. Lieu où le ciel se mêle à l'onde, lieu où reflet et reflux ne font plus qu'un. Et lui sortant de ce cadre merveilleux. Lui embourbé dans le sable brûlant à les contempler, eux, sur ce navire. L'ancre était levée, ils partaient.

« Attendez-moi. Père, mère, je suis là. Ne m'oubliez pas. »

Hope essayait vainement de se débattre, de s'extirper de ces sables mouvant qui l'emprisonnaient sur la terre ferme.

« Ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seul ici. Je vous en prie ne m'abandonner pas, père, mère ! »

Mais plus l'agitation le gagnait et plus il s'enfonçait. Il ne voyait désormais plus ses parents. Les larmes coulèrent doucement et tendit la main vers le bateau et ferma les yeux. L'espoir n'était plus. Hope n'était plus.

_« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Hope. J'en fais le serment »_.


	5. Chapter 5

Bine, voici la suite des péripéties de notre cher petit Hope! Et il va en baver (Ah les hormones!) . Sur ces mots je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre V : nouvelle vie

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Hope se sentait parfaitement détendu. Etrange, se disait-il, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il émergeait d'un cauchemar._ Un cauchemar, en était-ce bien un ?_

Il se souvenait avoir fréquemment fait ce rêve plus jeune. A cette époque là sa mère accourait dans sa chambre pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle l'oublie sur cette plage.

Mais cette fois si c'était différent. La fin n'était pas la même que dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait la « voix ». Cette voix si … lumineuse ?

Hope se frappa le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule là, à philosopher sur la signification d'un rêve. Et puis comment une voix peut-elle être lumineuse ? « Tu divagues mon pauvre, se dit-il pour lui-même ». Il s'adossa sur le lit, pour constater qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et encore moins dans sa chambre. Et là les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent.

« C'est vrai, je vis chez Lightning maintenant. »

Hope s'extirpa soigneusement des draps et constata qu'il s'était endormi avec les vêtements qu'il portait le veille. _Non mais quel crétin, _s'insulta-t-il. _Bon je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Une douche, une bonne douche. Histoire de bien se réveiller et de bien commencer la journée.

Petit bémol mais alors tout petit bémol.

OU SE TROUVE LA SALLE DE BAIN !

« Bon allez on se calme, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voilà. »

Il se détendit quelque peu. Il sortit une serviette de ses bagages et s'avança dans le couloir. Alors i portes à cet étage. Au moins deux chambres, celle de Light et la sienne, une salle de bain, des toilettes et… une autre chambre ?

« Bon j'ai une chance sur 5 de déranger Light, une chance sur 5 de trouver la salle de bain. Bon quand y faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Il essaya la première porte et tomba dans une chambre. Vide heureusement. Il essaya la porte la plus éloignée. Les toilettes. Bon plus que trois essais. Il s'approcha de la troisième porte, la plus proche de la sienne. Et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lightning, vêtue d'un pyjama en soie rouge. Dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, pu constater Hope.

« Hope ? Lightning semblait à peine sortit des bras de Morphée.

- Ah ! Je suis désolé, je cherchais la salle de bain et je, enfin je veux dire j'ai, balbutia un Hope rougissant.

- C'est cette porte là. Préviens-moi dès que tu auras fini.

- Oui bien sûr. Merci. »

Finalement il la prendrait glacée cette douche, se dit-il. Sous le jet d'eau puissant Hope essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

_« _Lightning est très jolie, c'est indéniable. Il est donc normal que je sois troublé, tenta-t-il de relativiser. Oui, Light est jolie, il est donc normal qu'un adolescent tel que moi soit décontenancé en la voyant en pyjama. Un très joli pyjama d'ailleurs : rouge carmin, satiné avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts laissant deviner ses jolies… Merde, pesta-t-il, foutus hormones. Bon sang mais c'est juste un pyjama ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle se trimbalait en petite tenue. »

Une image de Lightning en nuisette lui traversa l'esprit.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, murmura Hope. Pourquoi j'ai pris plaisir à voir Lightning en vêtement de nuit. Je ne suis pas un pervers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il repensa au Balafré du train.

« Non je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne vois pas Light comme un objet. Lightning mérite respect et estime. Elle est bien plus que jolie. Elle est brillante, rayonnante, _lumineuse_. Lightning est mon mentor, celle qui m'a apprit à me battre, celle qui m'a protégé, celle qui m'a sauvé. C'est à mon tour de prendre soin d'elle. Bon je sors de cette salle de bain et je me rends utile ! »

Moment de silence.

« Merde j'ai oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre. Hope quel crétin tu fais. »

Chez lui il pouvait se permettre de se balader en serviette, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais là il vivait avec Light.

« Rahh ! »

Hope se prit la tête entre les mains, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et se retint de se frapper la tête contre le carrelage du mur.

« Bon allons, relativisons il n'y a que quelque mètre qui sépare la salle de bain de ma chambre. Je peux donc m'y faufiler rapidement. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nom de l'opération : rejoindre de sa chambre sans être vu par Lightning.

Résultat de l'opération : échec complet.

Evidemment il a fallut que Light ait l'ouïe très fine, entende le faible grincement de la porte de la salle de bain, se précipite dans le couloir pour avoir elle aussi droit à une douche. Et ce dont elle a eu le droit, c'est d'un spectacle affligeant mettant en scène un Hope à demi dévêtu, pour ne pas dire quasi à poil, cherchant tant bien que mal, un trou pour s'y terrer.

Après cette séquence traumatisante, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, Lightning et Hope se retrouvèrent à table, déjeunant dans un silence à en faire pâlir un mort. Lightning trouvant un soudain intérêt pour sa biscotte et Hope, la tête plongée dans son café, tête qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle d'un macchabée.

« Hope ? Tenta Lightning. »

Elle entendit pour seul réponse un grognement. Hope n'avait toujours pas quitté sa tasse de café des yeux.

« Je ne serais pas là de la journée. J'ai repris mon travail de garde civil.

- Pourquoi retourner dans l'armée ? Hope demanda. Elle venait d'éveiller sa curiosité.

- Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Me battre. »

Lightning semblait pensive.

« Le lieutenant Amodar a bien voulu me réengagée.

- Amodar ?

- C'est mon supérieur. Il m'a prit sous son aile lorsque j'ai intégré la garde civile à 16 ans. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui.

- Je vois. »

Hope semblait en pleine méditation.

« Hope ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. »

Arrivant en cour de route, il ne commencerait les cours que dans une semaine. Une semaine qui lui laisserait le temps de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement.

Lightning se leva et s'apprêta à débarrasser la table mais Hope la devança.

« Ne t'en fais, je m'en occupe. Tu vas arriver en retard si tu ne te dépêche pas. »

D'un signe de la tête elle le remercia, attrapa sa gunblade et sortit de la maison. Hope choisit de s'installer dans le salon et alluma la télévision. Au bout d'un certain, il commença à s'ennuyer ferme et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Il rentra vers 16:00 et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Il s'ennuyait ferme. En temps normal il serait à l'école à cette heure-ci à écouter Zack lui déblatérer des âneries. _Zack._ En repensant à son ami, Hope ressentit une pointe de tristesse. Il ne s'était jamais autant amuser qu'en sa présence.

Bon sang, la vie est tellement injuste ! Il en avait marre de toujours devoir dire adieu aux gens qu'il aimait, auxquels il s'attachait. D'abord sa mère, puis Fang et Vanille, ensuite son père et Zack. Et bientôt ce sera au tour de Lightning !

A peine ruminait-il ses pensées que Lightning apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait en forme, comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est ce que tu aimerais manger ce soir Hope ?

- Rien de bien particulier, lui répondit-il il semblait morose.

- Hope tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Hope s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lightning sur son front. La sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant était presque indescriptible. Tellement délicieuse cette sensation !

Hope frissonna. Prenant conscience que son esprit divaguait, il recula brusquement. Puis voyant le regard perdu de Light, il tenta de la rassurer :

« Ah tu m'as surpris Light. Tes mains sont froides.

- Excuse moi j'ai pensé que tu avais de la fièvre. Tu ne sembles pas trop dans ton assiette.

- Non je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste que je me questionne sur mon avenir. Après tout je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Tu sais, pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté la requête de mon père. Certes on a voyagé ensemble et tout, mais je ne comprends pas. Je, enfin, vivre avec quelqu'un n'est pas chose évidente et je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre solitaire. Enfin, ce n'est pas une critique mais je. »

Lightning écouta religieusement ce que Hope avait sur le cœur. Elle se leva et observa le coucher de soleil par la baie vitrée.

« Tu sais Hope, je n'ai jamais été une sœur exemplaire. A la mort de mes parents, j'ai délaissé Serah sous prétexte de subvenir à nos besoins. Sous prétexte de protéger Serah, je m'efforçais de devenir plus forte alors qu'en fait tout ce que je faisais c'était de la fuir. Je voulais oublier tout souvenir qui me rattachait à mes parents. Et cela comprenait aussi Serah. Je suis devenue très solitaire. J'ai été tellement lâche. »

Light demeura silencieusement durant quelque instant. Puis elle soupira.

« Puis arriva ce crétin de Snow, le parfait gentilhomme : tendre et attentionné. Tous ce que Serah attendaient de quelqu'un. Nos relations, qui n'étaient déjà pas très bonnes, empirèrent. Je n'aimais pas Snow. Il voulait me prendre ma seule famille, ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Et cet idiot sur son cheval blanc, activiste terroriste, voulait me l'enlever. Et finalement ce sont les Fal'Cie qui m'ont pris ma sœur. »

Lightning se retourna vers Hope, les bras croisés.

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré. En te voyant j'ai cru me revoir, nous revoir Serah et moi, à travers toi. Cette même colère qui nous a animées, je l'ai sentie en toi. Et je crois qu'en te prenant sous mon aile, j'essayais de me repentir de mes erreurs. Ce que je n'avais pas été pour Serah, je voulais l'être pour toi : un bon guide. Je voulais t'aider à évacuer la colère que tu contenais, chose que je n'avais pas faite pour Serah.

Mais il faut croire que j'avais aussi échoué sur ce point aussi : je n'ai fait qu'attiser la haine que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de Snow.

- Tu te trompes Light, dit Hope. Si j'ai réussis à pardonner Snow, c'est parce que tu m'as forcé à aller avec lui. Et passer du temps avec lui m'a aidé à mieux comprendre le geste de ma mère, le fait qu'il n'était pas le responsable de sa mort. »

Hope se leva pour aller rejoindre Lightning.

« Tu m'as aidé et soutenu. Toi et Vanille m'avez aidé à me relever. Et même maintenant tu continues à prendre soin de moi. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Hope, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Au départ tu étais comme un moyen de me repentir de mes erreurs. Et puis j'ai commencé à vraiment tenir à toi. Si tu veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ta tutrice, c'est parce que tu es devenu comme un membre de ma famille, comme un frère pour moi. C'est ça considère toi étant mon petit frère. »

Lightning lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Un petit frère hein ? Hope sembla pensif. « Light s'est toujours montrée protectrice envers moi. Et c'est parce qu'elle me voir comme son petit frère. ».

Ses réflexions furent coupées courts par un gargouillement de ventre, celui de Lightning, faisant apparaitre une délicieuse coloration sur ses joues.

« Alors Hope qu'est-ce que tu préfères manger ? demanda un Light visiblement embarrassée.

- Pourquoi pas une salade ? Comme ça je pourrais t'aider à la préparer, proposa Hope.

- Très bien va pour une salade ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**A saphir**: Je suis vraiment très très très très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me touche (*tisiphone se mouche bruyamment*). Tu es la première personne à me laisser un commentaire et ça me fais hyper méga giga plaisir. Tu peux toujours me laisser tes impressions, tes déceptions ou autres: je suis toute ouïe !

Sinon dans ce chapitre, on va davantage voir le point de vue de Lightning. Allez place à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre VI : Vivre avec l'espoir.

Cela faisait environs six mois que Hope vivait avec Lightning. Et dès que la jeune femme avait un peu de temps libre, elle le passait avec Hope. Et la vie avec Hope était tout sauf monotone. Il passait leurs soirées soit à regarder un film, soit à cuisiner et discuter de leurs journées respectives. Et en fin de semaine, ils se faisaient des petites promenades ou tentaient de préparer des desserts.

Hope était un garçon très attachant. Le genre de personne qu'on ne peut qu'aimer. Lightning était de nature plutôt sévère mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Hope, elle avait du mal à lui dire non. Mais heureusement pour elle, Hope n'était pas capricieux ou exigeant. Il essayait au contraire de toujours se rendre utile.

Lightning était ravie de l'avoir avec elle. Depuis l'épisode des Fal'Cie, la vie de solitaire ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayante : elle qui avait pris goût à l'amitié, à être entourée. Vivre à nouveau seule était devenu insoutenable. Mais depuis qu'elle avait Hope, elle retrouvait ce même sentiment de tranquillité qui l'avait bercée durant leur cavale.

Hope était une personne très affectueuse. Il aimait beaucoup la prendre dans ses bras et lorsqu'ils regardaient un film, il s'allongeait sur ses genoux. Oui mais parfois Hope se montrait _trop _affectueux. Au début, Lightning ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ces démonstrations de tendresse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire non à Hope, à lui dire d'arrêter. Il avait bien assez souffert comme ça. Perdre d'abord sa mère avec laquelle il partageait une relation fusionnelle, puis son père avec lequel il commençait à bien s'entendre, il était normal qu'il est besoin de tendresse. Alors elle le laissait faire ne voulant pas lui faire du mal.

Mais quand bien même Lightning essayait de se convaincre que le comportement du jeune garçon était normal, elle ressentait parfois un certain malaise, une certaine gêne. Comme la fois où il s'est niché dans son cou pour lui humer son odeur, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce jour là Lightning est restée paralysée. Elle, soldat depuis 5ans, n'a pas su faire face à la situation. Son supérieur lui en aurait ri au nez.

Cependant, malgré des moments de gêne, vivre avec Hope était quelque chose d'agréable. C'était un garçon facile à vivre. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des scandales dans la rue, comme la plupart des adolescents qu'elle croisait dehors. Hope était un garçon calme mais tellement vivant.

Et ce sont ces derniers très de caractère qui la convainquirent que l'emmener à un dîner avec le lieutenant Amodar ne serait pas chose mauvaise. Le lieutenant l'avait comme à son habitude inviter à dîner pour fêter la réussite d'une mission. Comme ça il n'aura pas à manger seul.


	7. Chapter 7

A saphir: merci infiniment pour tes encouragements. Ca me va droit au cœur. En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont irréguliers. Certains chapitres sont plus longs que d'autres. La découpe est très mal faites. Mea culpa :). Le prochain sera plus long, promis!

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de décrire les sentiments de Hope. Si c'est quelque peu confus, c'est uniquement parce que c'est confus dans la tête de Hope.

* * *

Chapitre VII : Désillusion

Hope avait beau essayé de se souvenir, il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé là. Avant cette soirée maudite, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'à une simple vision de Lightning, il se sentait en feu. Et que lorsqu'elle lui souriait, il se sentait transporté, un sentiment de béatitude. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle continue à lui sourire. Il savait que rare sont les personnes ayant la chance de voir Lightning sourire, et le fait que lui la voyait souvent sourire le remplissait d'un sentiment de satisfaction totale. Il se sentait comme privilégié, comme étant une personne très particulière aux yeux de Light. Il se sentait comblé, entier, vivant.

Mais son petit cocon de bonheur fut détruit, ravagé, saccagé, spolié, souillé par sa rencontre avec le supérieur de Lightning, le lieutenant Amodar. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à ce dîner. Ca lui aurait évité de se sentir aussi mal en ce moment, de sentir aussi trahi par la jeune femme. La douleur qui déferlait en lui était insupportable. Aujourd'hui il avait compris que Lightning ne le voyait pas comme un homme et surtout qu'il ne vivra pas éternellement avec elle. Un beau jour il ne sera pour elle qu'une simple connaissance ou au mieux un ami. Et ça serait le plus déchirant, l'enfer.

Et il avait eu un avant goût de l'enfer à ce dîner. Voir Lightning sourire autant à un autre homme l'avait mis hors de lui. Le lieutenant Amodar et elle étaient très complices, et ça s'était déplaisant, horripilant. Pire encore, ce cerbère ne permettait de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Lightning sans que cela ne dérange la principale concernée. Cet homme au rire gras ne la méritait pas. Sur le coup, Hope était juste furieux : il n'avait pas arrêté de maudire mentalement cet homme. Et c'est après coup, de retour dans sa chambre, que la dure réalité le frappa : il n'était qu'un gosse et Light une adulte. Il ne pourrait vivre indéfiniment avec la jeune femme. Un jour elle finira par trouver quelqu'un et que ce jour-là il ne serait qu'un fardeau dans sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau dans la vie de Light, pas plus que n'être qu'un gosse à ses yeux. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle le voit comme un gamin le mettait dans un état de détresse absolue. Après tout ce ne sont que des faits : elle est une adulte et lui un adolescent. Il est normal qu'elle voie les faits tels qu'ils sont, qu'elle le voit comme un jeune garçon. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait profondément mal ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait l'effet d'une balle en pleine poitrine.

C'est le cœur lourd que Hope s'endormit ce soir-là.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre VIII de ma fic. Un nouveau personnage sortant tout droit de mon imagination fait son entrée. Je vous en dis pas plus !

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Ankh

Ankh Crescent était une adorable jeune fille, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Âgée de 14 ans, elle était gentille, serviable et incroyablement mignonne. Ses résultats scolaires étaient corrects et ne manquait jamais de céder sa place aux personnes âgées dans les transports. Par ailleurs Ankh avait la côte auprès de la gente masculine, qui voyait en elle la fraîcheur incarnée. Somme toute Ankh avait tout pour plaire. A croire que la fameuse crise d'adolescence dont tous les jeunes de son âge faisaient les frais, l'avait tout simplement fuit ou oublié.

Et depuis six mois, Ankh avait son petit secret. Un secret répondant au doux nom de Hope. Eh oui la jeune demoiselle présentait tous les symptômes de l'amour avec un grand A. Dès qu'elle le voyait elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et s'il lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un regard, elle se retenait de danser la macarena toute la sainte journée.

Hope avait intégré l'école en milieu d'année. Cela lui avait valu des railleries et des moqueries de la part de certains de ses camarades qui voyaient en lui le « nouveau », du moins jusqu'à ce que ces derniers constatent que Hope était un vrai génie…qui s'ennuyait ferme dans une classe où il avait déjà tout appris.

Ankh aimait beaucoup Hope. Et il y avait de quoi ! Ce garçon est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Un physique quelque peu androgyne, une peau ne présentant pas la moindre imperfection, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux verts qui donne le vertige. Mais ce n'est pas autant son physique qui l'a marqué mais son attitude, ses manières, ses mimiques, sa voix chaude et caressante. Et par-dessus tout son coté énigmatique. Le jeune homme était un vrai mystère. Il parlait très peu de sa famille et personne n'avait eu l'occasion de voir ses parents.

Et aujourd'hui, après six mois de débat intérieurs, Ankh s'est décidée à faire sa déclaration. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ses sentiments, car après tout qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Hope était quelqu'un de gentil, il ne l'humilierait pas en cas de non réciprocité.

« Allez, c'est décidé ! Aujourd'hui est le jour où tout se jouera. »

Ankh serra ses poings et, affichant un air déterminé, ouvrit la porte de sa classe. Elle salua tout le monde, comme à son habitude. Puis s'avança vers la place de Hope, pour constater qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. « Tiens c'est bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours en avance », se dit-elle. « Bon il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ».

Mais manque de pot, Hope ne se pointa pas et le cours commença. Ankh sentit toute sa détermination fondre. Elle était déçue.

« Tiens Hope n'est pas là aujourd'hui, constata Mlle Trèpe, leur professeur. Y'aurait-il parmi vous quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour lui faire parvenir le cour d'aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ma chance », se dit Ankh

« Moi je veux bien, Mlle.

- Toujours aussi serviable Ankh, la complimenta Mlle Trèpe. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Ankh poirotait devant l'adresse indiqué par son professeur. Puis elle se décida et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir une femme à l'air glacial lui ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Madame, euh je veux dire Mademoiselle, balbutia-t-elle, je m'appelle Ankh et je suis une amie de Hope. Euh je viens pour ses cours. »

La jeune femme sembla se détendre à l'évocation de Hope, mais conserva un visage fermé.

« Hope tu as de la visite, l'entendit-elle dire ». Puis la jeune femme la laissa entrer.

« Ankh ? Hope semblait surpris de la voir.

- Ah salut. Je suis juste passée te transmettre les cours, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Merci c'est très gentille de ta part. »

Mais bizarrement le ton n'y était pas. Ankh se sentit très mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir fait intrusion. Et elle n'était pas habituée à cela.

« Bon ben je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

- Non attend, la retint-il. Excuse-moi pour mon comportement. Je suis juste un peu pris au dépourvu. Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire. Viens installe-toi. »

Il la conduisit sur le canapé et partit chercher des boissons et des biscuits. Il s'installa près d'elle et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée. Elle lui fit un topo de la journée, tout en essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient brusquement accélérés. Il était tellement proche d'elle ! Les papillons qu'elles sentaient dans son ventre étaient en train de danser la samba. Elle essaya vainement de ne pas focaliser son attention sur les lèvres, les lèvres de Hope.

« Eh bien je n'ai pas raté grand-chose, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit. »

Un ange passa.

« Ah vite trouve quelque chose à dire Ankh ! »

« Ta sœur est très belle, lui dit-elle après un moment de silence. »

Autre moment de grand silence. Hope avait blêmit à ses paroles.

« Lightning n'est pas ma sœur, dit-il. »

Il semblait très contrarié, dépité et presque… triste ? Ses jolis yeux s'étaient brusquement ternis.

« Je suis désolée. Je croyais que… Enfin passons. »

Elle voyait bien que Hope ne voulait pas parler de cette jeune femme. _Lightning ? Quel drôle de nom n'empêche !_ En tout cas cette femme avait sûrement dû faire beaucoup de mal à Hope pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

En parlant de la mégère, celle-ci venait de réapparaitre. Elle dit à Hope qu'elle sortait. Elle attrapa au passage un objet que Ankh ne parvint pas à distinguer. Et le son d'une porte qui se ferme se fit entendre. _Enfin seuls._ C'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui déclarer sa flamme.

« Hope, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Oui je t'écoute, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle. »

Un simple regard de Hope la grisa complètement. Elle se sentait comme paralysée.

« Euh ben voilà je voulais savoir si, enfin, je veux dire… pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien c'est malin ça j'ai perdu mes moyens », se dit-elle.

Hope la jaugea du regard, demeura silencieux quelques instants. Il prit une forte inspiration.

« Ankh, je crois que je vais arrêter l'école.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus jamais. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis lui sourit chaleureusement

« Ca a été un honneur pour moi de t'avoir rencontrée. Tu es une chouette fille et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Ankh demeura silencieuse, tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Elle baissa la tête et laissa couler les larmes qu'elles s'efforçaient de retenir. Voyant cela Hope s'alarma.

« Ankh, commença-t-il, tu…

- ... pleures ? Oui je pleure. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que m'avoir rencontrée est pour toi qu'un simple honneur alors que pour moi ça été une bénédiction. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et toi ! Tu te contentes de me sourire et de me souhaiter du bonheur. Hope pour moi le bonheur c'est être avec toi. Alors si tu souhaites vraiment mon bonheur, reste avec moi.

- Ankh, je…

- Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, je te rendrais vraiment très heureux, heureux comme jamais tu ne l'as été. »

Hope resta quelque instant sans rien dire. Il semblait pensif.

« Ankh, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

- Oui Hope, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Et comment peux-tu être aussi sûre qu'il s'agit d'amour et non d'amitié ou de tendresse ?

- Eh bien je sais que j'ai envie de te connaître davantage, partager plein de chose avec toi. J'ai envie de te tenir la main et passer chaque instant de ma vie à tes cotés. Lorsque tu es près de moi, je sens des papillons dans le ventre. Et lorsque tu n'es pas là, je sens comme un grand vide en moi. Hope ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Ce genre de chose se ressent. Et je sais que je t'aime. »

Hope resta abasourdit quelque instant, assimilant les paroles de sa camarade.

« Ankh, je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne t'aime pas. Je ne ressens aucuns papillons auprès de toi et je ne ressens pas le besoin de passer du temps avec toi.

- Oh mais tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'en passant du temps avec une personne, ce genre de chose peut venir naturellement. Oui, je me souviens que l'amour ne nait pas forcément d'un coup de foudre, que ça peut se faire naturellement. Hope, si tu sors avec moi, je suis persuadée qu'un jour tu ressentiras le même bonheur que je ressens moi-même à tes cotés.

Hope détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son refus était aussi catégorique. Non il ne voulait pas justifier ce refus, ni à elle, ni à personne, et encore moins à lui-même.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on en reste là. J'ai vraiment été honoré de faire ta connaissance, alors restons en là.

- Je vois… »

Ankh se leva, le salua et sortit en courant. Hope, toujours assis sur le canapé, bascula la tête vers l'arrière, et scruta le plafond.

_Des papillons dans le ventre, le besoin d'être avec la personne en toute circonstance, ressentir un vide lorsqu'elle n'est pas là._

Oui plus il repensait aux paroles de Ankh, plus il réalisait qu'il ne la comprenait que trop bien, qu'il avait déjà ressenti ces sensations pour une personne. Pire qu'il continuait à les ressentir pour cette même personne.

_Me rendre heureux ? Est-il seulement possible de me combler plus que je ne le suis déjà ?_

Il entendit un son de porte se refermer et entendit des bruits de pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il releva sa tête et sourit en _la_ voyant. Sourire qui lui fut rendu, le remplissant d'un sentiment de plénitude absolu.

« Light, murmura-t-il. »

Oh oui, Hope était vraiment heureux...

... _avec Lightning_.

* * *

nda: je voulais avec ce chapitre, montrer Hope à travers les yeux d'une tierce personne. Ainsi selon Ankh, Hope est quelqu'un de plutôt mûre, beau (argenté ?) ténébreux et non un adolescent hormoné ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre IX . Mais comme il est plutôt court et que je le trouve mal écris, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

A saphir: toujours aussi ravie que ma fic te plaise!

* * *

Chapitre IX : Tournant

Le lendemain, Hope sécha à nouveau les cours pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait désormais avec certitude qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Lightning. Sa conversation avec Ankh la veille lui a été révélatrice. Autre certitude : il n'abandonnerait pas Lightning sous prétexte de la différence d'âge. Il était trop tard pour reculer, ses sentiments avaient pris le contrôle (nda : Ah la fougue de la jeunesse comme le disait si bien Moira Mallard, la vieille du train !). Les prémices étant établies avec certitudes, Hope s'attarda sur les obstacles qui pourraient se poser quant à vivre une idylle avec Lightning.

Hope avait un esprit très scientifique, très carré c'est pourquoi il s'installa sur son bureau et entreprit de lister ses obstacles afin de mieux les cerner. Le premier obstacle (et non des moindres) qui lui vint à l'esprit était la différence d'âge : 15 et 21. Alors il lista les raisons pour lesquelles cette différence d'âge pouvait poser problème.

Le plus gros problème étant que Lightning ne me voit pas comme un homme. Elle refuserait donc de sortir avec moi.

« Alors si j'arrivais à subvenir à mes besoins par moi-même, c'est-à-dire, gagner ma vie de manière indépendante, je pourrais m'émanciper de Light, se dit Hope. Mais cette solution ne remédie en rien le fait de notre différence d'âge. »

Hope s'interrogea alors sur le problème de la légalité. Légalement parlant, Lightning ne peut sortir qu'avec des personnes majeures, donc de plus de 18 ans. Il lui faudrait alors attendre trois ans. Ainsi le problème n'était pas leurs différences d'âge mais son âge actuel.

« Pas de problème, se dit Hope. L'une de ses qualités première était la patience. Attendre trois ans pour avoir Lightning pour la vie ne le dérangeait absolument pas (nda : un vrai prédateur !). »

Bon autre problème : quel travail ? Quels jobs peut-on proposer à un garçon de 15 ans et qui n'a aucune qualification si ce n'est la chasse au Fal'Cie et aux monstres.

Hope se frappa alors le front. La solution était évidente :

_Rejoindre l'armée._

« Mais oui mais c'est bien sûr ! Rejoindre l'armée résoudrait tous mes problèmes : je serais d'une part indépendant aussi bien sur un plan financier que sur le plan du logement. Et je pourrais demander alors à se que Light ne soit plus ma tutrice. Et avec un peu de chance je pourrais même la croiser de temps à autre. Et puis je pourrais apprendre à me battre, à me défendre seul. Je n'aurais plus à compter sur Lightning pour venir me secourir. »

Hope repensa au Balafré et au Cagoulé. Cet épisode honteux de sa vie qu'il préfèrerait oublier.

« Oui, Light n'aura plus à me protéger si j'apprenais à me battre. Et je pourrais moi la protéger à mon tour ».

Hope était décidé plus que jamais. Il ferait par de sa décision à Lightning ce soir.

* * *

Nda : oui je sais, Hope prend une décision aussi catégorique un peu à la légère mais je vois Hope comme une personne qui a été très protégé par ses parents, voire surprotégé, et qu'il veut se détacher de cette protection. Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Si cela vous parait absurde, faites le moi savoir ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

Ceci est la chapitre X de ma fic! J'en ai posté deux aujourd'hui donc ne vous y trompez pas. Lisez le chapitre IX avant le X. ^^

* * *

Chapitre X : A l'armée.

Hope, allongé sur son nouveau lit, fixait le plafond du dortoir. C'était son premier jour en tant que nouvelle recrue de l'armée. Il repensa au jour où il avait annoncé sa décision à Lightning. Leur première dispute. Lightning avait catégoriquement refusé.

« J'ai fait une promesse à ton père. J'ai le devoir de veiller sur toi, avait-elle dit. L'armée c'est t'envoyer à la mort !

- Eh bien considère tes engagements envers mon père comme étant accomplis, lui avait-il rétorqué. Je rejoins l'armée. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de moi désormais.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Tu ne seras plus sous ma responsabilité qu'à partir de tes 18 ans. Jusque-là tu es sous mon autorité, jeune homme, et tu me dois obéissance !

Lightning avait élevé le ton et sa voix était cassante.

« Light, avait repris Hope d'une voix doucereuse, je rejoindrais les rangs de l'armée que tu le veuilles ou non. Tes obligations envers moi ne prennent pas en compte mon avenir professionnel. Si tu persistes à m'en empêcher, ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. »

Hope s'arrêta quelques instant et repris en criant :

« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes choix de vie ! J'ai envie de faire des études, je ferais des études. J'ai envie d'être infirmier, je serais infirmier. Alors maintenant si j'ai envie de rejoindre l'armée, je rejoindrais l'armée. Maintenant si tu le veux bien je monte dans ma chambre. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Light lui saisit fermement le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Si tu veux rejoindre l'armée, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

Lui passer sur corps, quelle idée exquise ! (nda : Eh oh, c'est à la limite du pervers, Hope !)

« C'est bien pour te passer sur le corps que je fais tout ça Light ! Répondit Hope en souriant d'une manière tout aussi caressante que glaciale. »

Sur ce, il empoigna la main de Lightning et la força à lui relâcher le menton. Lightning resta abasourdit quelques instants, surpris par le comportement du jeune homme que par ces propos qui n'avaient pas grand sens à ses oreilles.

« Etait-ce cela la fameuse crise d'adolescence ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Hope remonta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi ponctué de disputes et de cris. Puis un jour Lightning céda. Et le voici dans ce dortoir miteux à fixer un plafond troué.

« Soldat, garde à vous ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante. »

Hope se mit en position à toute vitesse, à l'instar de tous ses nouveaux _copains de chambres_. Ils faisaient face à un moustachu au visage ingrat, un certain Caporal Bouse. C'était lui qui leur avait fait visiter les lieux. Un homme qui semblait assez terrifiant.

« Bande de trouffions ! Petit amas de merdeux ! J'ai eu le bonheur tout à l'heure d'apprendre que je ne serais pas votre instructeur. Cette tâche a été déléguée à un officier supérieur. On m'a épargné cette corvée, que de joie! »

« Marrant de voir qu'il a l'air plus déçu qu'autre chose », se dit Hope. Il ne retint de rire. Tout le contraire du gars à coté de lui qui s'esclaffa joyeusement.

« Ca te fait rire couilles de loup ! L'interrogea le Caporal tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Non monsieur ! répondit l'effronté en soutenant son regard.

- Non qui ? répéta le Caporal

- Non monsieur le Caporal Bouse ! reprit la recrue avant d'exploser à nouveau. »

Maintenant Hope avait lui aussi du mal à se retenir. Le visage monstrueusement laid du Caporal avait pris une teinte rouge vif, le faisant ressembler trait pour trait à un Flan de la côte de Sunleth. Hope baissait la tête, serra ses poings et essaya de dissimuler ses tremblements. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Malheureusement pour lui, le Caporal Bouse le remarqua et se posta devant lui.

« Ca te fais rire petiot, ou plutôt devrais-je dire fillette, ajouta-t-il vicieusement lorsque Hope releva la tête. »

Hope ne releva pas l'insulte mais serra sa mâchoire.

« Alors on s'est perdu gamine ? On veut sa maman ? Poursuivit le Caporal déclenchant l'hilarité générale. »

Hope savait que ce type à l'haleine qui pue cherchait à le mettre en colère. Il essaya de se calmer et se concentra sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait intégré l'armée. Il s'était battu pour rejoindre les rangs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir maintenant. Et même si l'évocation de sa mère par la bouche putride de ce Caporal le mettait hors de lui, il se devait de rester calme.

« Tu sais quoi gueule d'ange, moi les beautés dans ton genre je les… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Une voix ferme et sereine venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le Caporal se mit tout de suite au garde-à-vous.

« Mais rien de bien spécial lieutenant Caraway, répondit Bouse. Il s'était mis à transpirer abondamment.

- Ah vraiment ? J'avais pourtant eu la curieuse impression que vous importuniez ce jeune homme. »

Il appuya ses propos en se tournant vers Hope.

« Ah mais non pas du tout, je ne lui faisais rien du tout. N'est-ce pas jeune homme ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le principal concerné. »

Hope était quelque peu déboussolé. Il avait bien envie de balancer le Caporal mais en le voyant aussi alarmé, Hope prit pitié. Il s'apprêta à confirmer la version du Caporal mais fut devancé par son voisin, l'effronté.

« Pas du tout lieutenant Caraway. Le Caporal importunait bel et bien mon camarade. »

Hope se tourna doucement vers son « camarade ». Celui-ci s'était mis au garde-à-vous et continuait de regarder droit devant lui. Hope ne savait pas quoi penser de cette intervention. Pourquoi l'aider ?

« Alors Caporal Bouse, que souhaiter vous dire pour votre défense ? lui demanda _aimablement_ le lieutenant Caraway.

- Je... je, bégaya le pauvre homme.

- Bien j'en tiendrais compte lors de votre sanction pour abus d'autorité. Si vous persistez dans cette voie-là, je pense que vous ne gravirez pas les échelons Caporal. Sur ce vous pouvez disposez ! »

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla.

« Merci monsieur, lui dit Hope, enfin je veux dire : merci lieutenant ! Hope se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Repos soldat ! dit le lieutenant en riant doucement. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur Hope.

- Alors ce sera vous notre instructeur, lieutenant Caraway ? Osa demander l'effronté qui pour sûr n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux.

- Instructeur ? Vous n'en avez pas encore ?

- Le Caporal devait être notre instructeur mais il a apparemment été remplacé, l'informa le jeune homme.

- Etrange cette affaire, se dit le lieutenant. Bon votre instructeur ne devrait pas tarder alors. J'espère que nous aurons un jour le plaisir de travailler ensemble soldats ! »

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce. Hope se dit que c'était quand même dommage que ce ne soit pas lui leur instructeur. Il se dégageait quelque chose de cet homme : il forçait le respect et il émane de lui une autorité naturelle.

Puis Hope se tourna vers son « défenseur ».

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Hope demanda de manière presque agressive.

- Holà calme. Je n'ai aucunement eu pitié de toi si c'est ce que tu penses. C'est juste que c'est de ma faute si le caporal s'en est pris à toi. Si je ne lui avais pas manqué de respect il ne t'aurait sûrement pas remarqué. »

Hope fut satisfaite par cette réponse. Il pensa un instant retourner s'installer sur son lit mais c'était sans compter son nouveau camarade qui se présenta.

« Moi c'est Snell et toi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main

- Hope, répondit-il tout en la lui serrant.

- Tu dois sûrement être la plus jeune recrue Hope. T'as quel âge ?

- 15 ans

- Ouah c'est vachement jeune ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'armée ? Moi c'est l'envie de … »

« Bon sang pourquoi je dois toujours tomber sur des moulins à paroles. » se demanda mentalement Hope.

« Eh les mecs v'là l'instructeur qui se pointe, annonça un des mecs. Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Il s'agit d'une nana et d'une plutôt jolie. »

A cette déclaration, plusieurs recrues se précipitèrent autour de lui pour lui demandez plus d'information.

« Euh de ce que j'ai vu, je dirais taille moyenne, cheveux long… à moins qu'ils n'étaient courts. Enfin je n'ai pas très bien vu. Par contre je sais avec certitude qu'elle portait une gunblade. »

A cette dernière information, le cœur de Hope rata un battement. « Non elle n'aurait quand même pas ...».

Il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'il la vit sur le pas de la porte, l'air glacial.

_« Je suis Lightning Farron, votre instructeur »._

* * *

Nda: Tout ce que je connais de l'armée c'est ce que j'en ai vu dans Stargate SG-1(... Tisiphone se cache dans un trou). Donc il se peut qu'il y ait beaucoup d'erreur et je m'en excuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic " Quand la foudre devient lumière",, titre assez pourri soit dit en passant, mais vu que l'ai trouvé sur un coup de tête, j'en prend la responsabilité ( du moins j'essaye ^^).

Passons aux commentaires que l'on m'a gentiment laissée:

**A saphir**: Je te suis toujours aussi reconnaissante de suivre ma fic et espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant ! ( C'est quand même en grande partie grâce à toi qu'elle continue !). En tout cas je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur de ton "énorme" ^^.

**A hinagaaralove**: Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point! Je l'ai lu et relu sous toutes les coutures. Pour la longueur de mes fics, je vais essayer de les rallonger du mieux que je peux ou sinon les poster dans un intervalle plus court.

**A NeverWithoutYou **: Je pense que ton commentaire était destiné à mon autre fic, "Promesse"( du moins je suis sûre à 90 %). Mais cela n'empêche pas du tout le fait qu'elle m'a fait plaisir. Ah et j'ai commencé à écrire une suite à ma fic mais je ne posterai pas avant de la finir entièrement.

Bon allez je ne vous embête pas plus que ça et vous laisse lire la suite ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatiences.

* * *

Chapitre XI : Confidences ?

Hope resta figé quelques instants tandis que ses camarades s'étaient mis en posture militaire. Une des recrues siffla alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Hope. Light s'arrêta se tourna vers le coupable, pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale du revers de la main. L'homme vacilla et tomba. Les autres retinrent leurs souffles.

L'homme se redressa et s'adressa à Lightning en ces termes :

« Eh vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper. »

Pour toute réponse l'homme reçu une seconde gifle.

« Tout acte d'insolence à mon égard sera sévèrement sanctionné, déclara Lightning à l'ensemble des soldats.»

Puis se tournant vers la vermine qui se trouvait à terre :

« Ces gifles ne sont rien comparées à ce que vous risquez pour un nouvel écart de conduite. »

Lightning se tourna vers Hope qui était resté stoïque face à la situation. Voyant que Lightning le fixait du regard, il se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

Il y a bel lurette qu'il n'avait vu Lightning avait cette attitude : froide, au visage imperturbable. Même durant leurs nombreuses disputes elle n'avait pas revêtu son masque de glace. Là elle faisait figure d'autorité.

« Je suppose que le Caporal Bouse vous a expliqué en quoi consistera votre formation. Nous commencerons demain à la première heure. Jusque-là vous avez quartier libre soldats ».

Sur ces mots, Lightning sortit de la pièce, non pas sans avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant à l'homme qui l'avait sifflée et qui était toujours parterre.

« Eh, les mecs ! Commença la vermine, répondant au doux nom de Raijin. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux, déclara-t-il un sourire béat s'affichant sur le visage. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Carrément maso celui-là, lui dit Snell en parlant de Raijin. Y'a une femme qui te frappe, te piétine, t'humilies et toi t'en tombe amoureux. N'importe quoi !

Et toi t'en penses quoi de l'instructeur enfin de l'instructrice ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela ? Que c'était la femme la plus magnifique qu'il lui été donné de côtoyer, que c'était pour avoir une chance de la faire sienne qu'il a plaqué études et rejoint l'armée.

« Moi je pense qu'il aurait été préférable que ce soit le lieutenant Caraway qui nous apprennent les fils du métier, répondit calmement Hope. »

Et d'une certaine façon Hope pensait ce qu'il disait. Le fait que Lightning soit son instructeur, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il aurait voulu prendre un peu ses distances avec Light pour que le jour de leur retrouvaille elle le voit comme un homme et pas comme le garçon qu'elle a chaperonné.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! » Pesta intérieurement Hope.

« Ouais moi aussi j'aurais préféré, répondit Snell, le coupant dans ses pensées. J'ai eu vent de nombreux éloges à propos du Lieutenant. Un vrai héros aux yeux de l'armée. J'aurais tellement voulu être sous ses ordres. Bon tant pis ! On se contentera du sergent Farron. »

Et avant qu'il ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, une recrue s'écria en agitant un magasine :

« Eh les mecs j'ai un exemplaire de la Comtesse Cochonou. Si vous êtes intéressé …

- Tiens donc en voilà un objet particulièrement intéressant que vous brandissez là, soldat ! »

C'était le lieutenant Caraway qui venait de réapparaitre sur le pas de la porte. Il s'avança vers le principal concerné qui sembla se cristalliser sur place. Le lieutenant ramassa le fameux objet qui était tombé parterre et le tendit au soldat.

« La prochaine fois, faîtes preuve de plus de discrétion, lui dit-il sur un ton de confidence, votre instructrice ne sera pas aussi indulgente que moi. »

Le soldat acquiesça doucement et sans plus un mot dissimula son livre au contenu osé sous son matelas.

« Lieutenant vous savez donc pour le sergent Farron ? demanda Snell, l'homme qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

- Ah oui j'ai appris que le sergent Farron sera votre instructeur. Et ma foi c'était assez inattendue, murmura le lieutenant en posant sa main sur son menton. »

« Bon assez papoté, soldats, dit-il en haussant le ton. Je suis juste passé veiller à ce que tout ce passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Après tout c'est une de mes fonctions, dit-il en souriant.

- Une de vos fonctions ? Se permit de demander Hope. »

Le lieutenant se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard pénétrant. Hope se sentit rougir d'embarras.

« Oui, je suis comme qui dirait le « boss de votre boss ». Le sergent Farron est sous mes ordres. Je suis d'une certaine façon responsable de ses actions. Je vérifie donc que tout se passe bien.

- Et pourquoi le fait que le sergent Farron soit notre instructeur est inattendu ? Demanda Hope. »

Il avait besoin d'un maximum d'informations et comme le lieutenant était disposé à en donner…autant en profiter.

« Vous m'avez l'air _particulièrement _intéressé par le sergent Farron, répondit le lieutenant en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Hope se trouva soudainement très bête et il se sentit de nouveau rougir. Il sentit aussi des regards se braquer sur sa personne dont un regard noir de Raijin.

« Bah c'est-à-dire que Hope et moi discutions tout à l'heure et on trouvait ça dommage que ce ne soit pas vous notre instructeur, intervint Snell, à la rescousse de son ami.

- Vraiment _Hope_ ? Demanda Egisthe Caraway en se retournant vers lui. »

Hope se contenta de hocher la tête tout en bénissant Snell pour l'avoir sortit de cette mauvaise passe.

« Bien maintenant que tout est dit, je vous conseille de prendre du repos soldats. Une dure journée vous attend demain. »

Et sur ces belles paroles le lieutenant quitta la pièce, laissant Hope sans réponse à sa question.

* * *

Nda: En ce qui concerne les personnages du Caporal Bouse et du lieutenant Caraway, le nom du premier vient du dessin animé "Hé Arnold" (seulement le nom) et le deuxième du père de Linoa (seulement le nom aussi, le caractère et le prénom n'ayant rien avoir). Et Raijin vient de Final Fantasy VIII, tout comme la comtesse Cochonou ! D'ailleurs je me rends compte que je fais beaucoup de référence à FFVIII ( le professeur Trèpe du chapitre VIII faisant aussi référence à Quistis).


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'ai pris du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. *Désolée*. Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre-ci sera plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**A saphir:** Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Que Hope se rapproche de Lightning hein ? Ca va être dur dur tu vas voir^^. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**A ultima-terra:**Hello ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite que tu attendais. Dis moi ce que tu en penses ^^.

Bon allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XII : Volte face

Hope s'était levé et préparé de bonne heure. Il prit aussi le temps de réveiller Snell qui se chargea de réveiller les autres. C'est ainsi qu'en entrant ce matin dans la pièce que Lightning put constater avec surprise que tous ses hommes étaient bien alignés, au garde-à-vous. Elle leur expliqua alors en quoi consistera l'entrainement. Puis débuta l'entrainement.

La course à l'endurance se passa plutôt bien pour Hope, à la grande surprise de ses camarades. Hope était endurant, il distança aisément ses camarades. Il avait pris l'habitude de parcourir de grandes distances durant son périple. Il se remémora la fois où Lightning l'avait abandonné car il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Et puis à la fois où Odin était apparu pour l'attaquer et qu'elle s'était interposé. Il sourit tendrement en repensant à la manière dont elle s'était excusée. Il se remémora combien elle prit soin de lui après cet évènement, combien elle s'ouvrit à lui. Et pardessus tout la manière dont elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, manifestant son soulagement. En repensant à ces bribes de souvenirs, il se sentit aimé. Aimé par Lightning.

Puis se sentiment fut vite remplacé par un sentiment de dégout. Dégout car Light l'aimait comme un petit frère, un petit protégé. Et lui il l'aimait comme un homme aime une femme, comme son père avait aimé sa mère, comme Snow aimait Serah. Il voulait aimer Lightning de cette façon, pas autrement. Hope accéléra l'allure, plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne faillirait pas.

Un coup de sifflet le fit ralentir signe de retourner au point de départ. Lightning dut ramener à coup de botte au derrière Raijin, qui s'était caché dans un buisson pour pioncer tranquillement. Elle lui fit faire en prime 300 pompes. Il s'exécuta alors sans rechigner : les pompes étaient plus dans les cordes de ce monsieur muscle, que la course.

Lightning observa alors ses soldats et s'attarda légèrement sur Hope. Le jeune homme était dans un état de concentration absolu, le regard droit et déterminé. Il était néanmoins complètement trempé, le corps en sueur. Quelque goutte perlait son front. Sa respiration était calme, son torse se soulevant légèrement de temps à autre. A cet instant Hope n'avait rien d'un adolescent : il paraissait, plus mûre, presque adulte

Réalisant qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur le jeune homme, elle détourna son regard et embrassa du regard la troupe qui se dressait devant elle. Elle leur demanda ensuite de faire 50 abdominaux pour commencer puis 50 pompes. Hope réussit sans mal les 50 abdominaux mais pour les pompes, ce fut beaucoup moins aisé. Voyant qu'il peinait à faire ses pompes, Lightning s'approcha de Hope et lui demanda de poser ses genoux au sol dans un premier temps.

« C'est bon je peux le faire, répliqua Hope de manière presque agressive.

- Ce n'est pas une requête soldat mais un ordre, rétorqua Lightning, implacable.

- Pas de besoin vos conseils si avisés, j'y arriverai seul, répondit Hope.

- Bien soldat, vous me ferez alors 300 pompes ce soir, le tout sous ma surveillance, tandis que vos camarades profiterons d'un repos bien mérité. »

Puis se tournant vers le reste du groupe, elle déclara :

« Ce sera tout messieurs, vous pouvez disposez.

- Hein mais il n'est que 17h, protesta Raijin, désireux de passer un peu plus de temps avec son instructrice adorée.

- Rien ne vous empêche de continuer l'entrainement de votre côté, soldat. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hope, 20 h ici même. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Ouah elle a été vachement dure avec toi. T'avais pourtant bien assuré à la course d'endurance, s'exclama Snell dans les vestiaires pendant que Hope sortait une serviette de ses affaires.

- Ben moi je dis que tu l'as bien mérité, renchérit Raijin, t'avais pas à te montrer insolent vis-à-vis d'elle.

- ... Répondit l'homme qui l'a sifflé le premier jour, rétorqua ironiquement Hope.

- Bon ok ça va hein. De toutes façons ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve à faire des pompes ce soir, le nargua Raijin.

- Ca c'est sûr, ce n'est pas toi qui va passer la soirée avec le sergent Farron, ricana Hope. »

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la douche, laissant Raijin écumer sur place. Mais sous le jet d'eau, Hope se sentit de plus en plus en colère contre Lightning. A croire qu'elle se vengeait de toutes les disputes pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu le punir. C'était sûrement ça. Il arrêta le courant, noua sa serviette autour de la taille et se changea. Puis il consulta sa montre : 19h00. Ca lui laissait une heure pour essayer de s'entrainer à faire des pompes.

Il décida de retourner sur place et essaya, encore et encore.

« Eh bien soldat, en voici une heure tardive pour choisir de s'entrainer. »

Hope releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait le lieutenant Caraway, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Hope se releva et se mit au garde à vous.

« Repos soldat. Mais dîtes moi ce que vous faîtes encore ici ? Votre ardeur à faire des exercices est certes louable mais toutefois très imprudente.

- C'est le sergent Farron qui m'a fait venir ici. Ma punition pour lui avoir manqué de respect, répondit Hope en baissant honteusement la tête.

- Je vois, murmura le lieutenant. Honnêtement je n'approuve pas ce genre de punition. Epuiser un soldat à la tâche n'est pas le moyen de s'attirer son respect, à mon sens. Soit vous pouvez disposez soldat. J'en parlerai directement avec elle.

- Euh non monsieur. Tout va bien monsieur. Je tiens à rester, dit précipitamment Hope. »

Bien qu'il apprécie le geste du lieutenant il devait rester. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec Lightning.

« Je ne peux pas la laissez faire cela, soldat. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit Hope, lui déclara-t-il en lui attrapant le menton et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

Hope sentit son estomac gondoler. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Ah eh bien, la voici qui arrive, continua-t-il avant que Hope ne put répliquer quoique ce soit. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Sergent Farron, l'accueillit Egisthe Caraway »

Le lieutenant avait beau être de dos, Hope devina au son de sa voix parfaitement calme et posée qu'il devait sourire.

« J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez punis ce jeune homme.

- C'est exact monsieur, répondit-elle impassible en position de salut militaire. »

Lightning semblait quelque peu décontenancé par la présence du lieutenant.

- Je pense que cette punition n'est pas indispensable. Je vous demande donc de la lever.

Puis Hope vit le lieutenant secouer la tête.

« Ah non c'est vrai, ria-t-il doucement. Je vous ordonne de lever cette punition Sergent ! La voix du lieutenant était désormais tranchante. »

Hope sursauta au changement de ton du lieutenant. Il observa alors Lightning qui avait toujours conservé son masque impassible. Mais néanmoins Hope remarqua qu'elle avait serré les poings.

« Bien monsieur, abdiqua-t-elle cependant, un salut militaire ponctuant ses paroles »

Le lieutenant se retourna vers Hope et posant sa main sur son épaule lui déclara qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Hope jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lightning. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Lightning intervint :

« Un instant soldat, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une sanction, sergent, demanda Caraway, soupçonneux

- Négatif monsieur, je dois lui parler d'un de ses camarades, monsieur, un certain Snell.

- Soit sergent. Je vous laisse. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le lieutenant s'en alla, mais non sans un dernier regard méfiant envers Lightning. Lorsqu'il eut disparut de leur champs de vision, Lightning se tourna vers Hope. Ce dernier s'attendit à la trouver furieuse ou même déçue mais pas _inquiète._

« Que se passe-il avec Snell ? Osa demander Hope.

- Rien, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être entrain de dormir.

- Mais alors pourquoi …

- Hope, le coupa-elle, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Hope resta bouche bée. Et il ne savait pas si c'est parce que la question lui paraissait inapproprié au contexte ou si c'est parce qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. En temps normal il n'aurait pas hésité et répondu oui. Mais le fait qu'elle soit son instructrice le faisait douter. Après tout, c'est bien parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance qu'elle était là. Pourquoi il irait la croire alors même qu'elle doutait de lui ?

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Hope, est-ce que oui ou non tu me fais confiance ? »

Hope baissa la tête, réfléchit quelques secondes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Pourquoi toi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_


	13. Chapter 13

Bon voilà la suite ! J'ai décidé de fusionner certains chapitre pour en donner un plus long. J'espère que vous apprécierez chers lecteurs !

**A ultima terra: **Si c'est bien la suite que tu attendais, alors la voici la voilà ^^.

**A saphir : **Ha ah ! Lightning mystérieuse ? C'est vrai, je ne peux que te le concéder. Mais peut être que ce chapitre va t'éclairer . *Tisiphone joue au detective, un peu raté certes, mais détective quand même...*

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Le rebelle s'en mêle.

De retour sous le jet puissant de l'eau froide, Hope ressassait ce qu'il venait de se passer : de son entrainement à l'arrivé de Lightning en passant par l'intervention du lieutenant.

En repensant à son échange avec Lightning, il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il lui avait fait part de ses interrogations quant à sa présence dans le secteur des recrues.

Mais maintenant Hope connaissait la réponse à cette question. « Pour _veiller_ sur moi bien sûr ». Il essaya de maitriser la fureur qui l'envahissait. « Punaise Light, je ne suis plus un enfant !»

Lorsqu'elle lui a avoué que c'était pour veiller sur lui qu'elle avait choisit ce poste, Hope a explosé. Mais cette fois-ci Lightning répliqua fermement qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème : en choisissant ce poste elle respectait sa promesse et lui rejoignait l'armée, carrière qu'il avait choisi. Tout le monde y gagnait.

A cet argument Hope n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Elle s'était juré de le protéger. Elle avait eu le dernier mot au final. Au fond elle n'a jamais cédé. Hope était vraiment furieux contre la femme qui l'enflammait.

La dispute dégénéra très vite et ses derniers mots furent « Non je ne te fais pas confiance Light, car toi tu ne le fais pas ».

Il se remémora le regard qu'avait Light. Un regard remplie de tristesse, de déception. Sur le coup il voulait la blesser, la faire souffrir, comme il souffrait là. Mais maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Le remord le collait comme une sangsue : même l'eau n'arrivait à le chasser.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Une image du lieutenant lui traversa l'esprit et un malaise l'envahit.

Hope ferma les yeux et resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps. Un geste défensif. Un geste instinctif. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais lorsque le lieutenant avait prononcé son nom, la manière dont il l'avait prononcé… Hope s'est senti agressé. Et pas ce n'était pas comme se faire agresser par un béhémoth.

« Non c'était différent », se dit-il intérieurement. Le regard du lieutenant n'avait rien de menaçant.

« Non c'était juste…dérangeant, particulièrement dérangeant. »

Hope est une personne qui aime raisonner, la logique et que les choses soient carrées. Il ne se fiait pas tant que ça à son instinct.

Et d'un point de vue logique, cette sensation de malaise profond était injustifié : le lieutenant ne l'avait ni frapper, ni menacer.

C'est pourquoi Hope décida de ne plus y repenser et arrêta l'arrivé d'eau. Pour l'instant ce dont il avait besoin était une bonne nuit de sommeil.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Comme à son habitude, Hope fut le premier levé et réveilla Snell qui à son tour réveilla les autres. Tous se préparèrent en silence. Lightning eut à nouveau l'occasion de voir toutes ses recrues parées à l'entrainement.

Comme d'habitude, la journée commença par un footing en forêt et suivi d'une série d'exercices : pompes et abdominaux. Hope se sentit fier d'avoir réussi ses 100 pompes. Mais son moral retomba dans ses chaussettes lorsqu'il réalisa que Light n'en n'avait cure de ses progrès. Elle ne lui adressait même plus un regard. C'était insupportable comme situation.

Après ces quelques exercices, Light leur présenta un parcourt d'obstacle et leur expliqua que pour l'instant le parcourt est en métal mais que plus tard ils devront s'habitué à des obstacles électrifiée, filets y compris.

Les soldats durent faire et recommencer le parcourt jusqu'à épuisement. Et quiconque osait râler devait recommencer le parcourt.

A la fin de la journée, Light les félicita pour leurs performances et botta l'arrière train de Raijin pour s'être endormi sur l'un filet.

Hope n'arriva pas à s'expliquer ce qui se passa juste après. Etait-ce parce que vraiment il trouvait cela injustifié de frapper une personne ou bien parce qu'il voulait attirer l'attention de Light ? Il n'en demeure que suite au bottage de Raijin par Light, Hope se révolta du comportement de Lightning sous les yeux ahuris du reste de la troupe.

« Un rebelle, voyez-vous cela, ricana Lightning les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur ornant son joli visage.

- Trois semaines de corvée de chiotte et accès interdit à votre dortoir. Vous profiterez des étoiles soldat sans sac de couchage, cela va de soit. »

La sanction était tombée tel un couperet. Lightning ne l'avait pas épargné sur ce coup-là. Et pourtant Hope était ravi. Light lui avait adressé la parole, elle l'avait regardé. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir qu'il existait encore à ses yeux.

Par contre pour ce qu'il en allait de sa sanction : dormir à la belle étoile ne lui posait pas problème. Mais récurer les chiottes… Il fut coupé court dans ses réflexions : Raijin venait de l'apostropher.

« Eh petit, je veux dire mec, se reprit-il en voyant Hope tiquer au « petit », je sais pas pourquoi t'es intervenu mais j'apprécie ton geste. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude de me faire botter les fesses, alors la prochaine fois ne te met dans la mouise pour moi. »

Raijin se gratta la nuque nerveusement et poursuivit.

« L'ennui c'est que tu t'es quand même pris une sacrée punition par ma faute.

- Ecoute ne t'en fait pas pour ça : la belle étoile, j'adore ça, l'interrompit Hope, alors n'y pense plus.

- Ok voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va se partager la punition. Toi tu dormiras à la belle étoile vu que t'aimes ça et moi je récurerais les chiottes, mes nuits sous la couette sont beaucoup plus sacrées que quelque heures à récurer des toilettes. »

Voyant que Hope s'appliquait à répliquer, Raijin le devança :

« Ne t'en fait pas pour les chiottes : elles brilleront tellement que tu pourras t'y regarder dedans. Compte sur moi mec. Bon allez à plus. »

Il planta Hope et fonça on ne sait où. Hope le regarda disparaître et se mit à sourire : ce mec avait grand cœur. Il se sentit le cœur léger.

Il prit une douche rapide et alla dans le dortoir prendre un gros pull. Puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il choisit de s'adosser sous un arbre et leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles brillaient et Hope regretta que Lightning ne soit pas auprès de lui. A Bodhum, ils leurs arrivaient parfois de contempler les étoiles, dans un silence absolu, un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Un moment de pur bonheur, tout simplement. Et tout doucement Hope se logea dans les bras de Morphée, faute de ceux de Light.

Hope émergea doucement de son sommeil et la première chose qu'il constata est qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir, pas plus qu'il n'était adossé contre un arbre. Il se réveilla en sursaut en rejetant le drap qui l'avait couvert. Il scruta la pièce, une pièce richement meublé.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Ah vous êtes réveillé soldat. »

Cette voix ! Hope se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Encore lui ! Le lieutenant Caraway se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire scotché sur la tronche (nda : c'était plus fort que moi, désolé).

« Bonjour monsieur, dit poliment Hope en se mettant en position. _Punaise mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là_, se dit-il intérieurement.

- Bonjour ? Ah non soldat il n'est que 23 heures, lui dit-t-il en réduisant l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Euh sans vouloir vous manquer de respect monsieur, qu'est-ce que je fais ici à une heure aussi tardive.

- Eh bien je vous ai vue grelotter sous cet arbre et ai alors décidé de vous amener dans mes quartiers. Comment trouvez-vous la décoration ?

- Impeccable, répondit sèchement Hope. Bon ben je ne vais plus vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Hope se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce n'était sans compter l'intervention du lieutenant qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Mais vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, lui répondit-il doucereusement. Bien au contraire. Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'assoir sur son lit. »

Hope sentit son estomac se nouer. Le sentiment de se faire agresser revint à la charge. Hope chassa ces idées de sa tête en secouant la tête.

« Monsieur, je vous suis vraiment très reconnaissant de m'aider comme vous le faites mais si j'ai rejoint l'armée c'est justement pour éviter d'être choyer. Le sergent Farron m'a fait dormir à la belle étoile en guise de sanction pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois provoquée. Si ma sanction s'évapore comme par magie une nouvelle fois, les autres vont se poser des questions et me mettre à dos mes camarades est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. »

Hope s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle après sa longue tirade et observa la réaction du lieutenant. Ce dernier se leva et s'avança vers Hope. Alors qu'il leva la main vers Hope, son geste s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit des coups marteler la porte. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

Devant lui se tenait le Caporal Bouse qui avait l'air totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ici, devant Egisthe Caraway d'un air las.

- Monsieur, l'une des recrues a disparu. Le dénommé Hope Esth ... »

Le Caporal s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune homme.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, le soldat Estheim est avec moi et en parfaite santé. Vous pouvez donc retourner vaquer à vos occupations en toute quiétude, Caporal. »

La voix du lieutenant était bien moins maitrisée qu'à son habitude. Il avait l'air de se retenir d'exploser.

« Euh ben c'est-à-dire que le sergent Farron m'a demandé de le ramener si je le trouvais.

- Bon je suppose que c'est important, intervint Hope précipitamment. Merci lieutenant pour votre aide et bonne soirée. »

Sans plus demander son reste, Hope se précipita vers le bout du couloir. Le Caporal Bouse le rattrapa au bout du couloir, le réprimanda pour ne pas l'avoir attendue et l'escorta jusqu'aux appartements de Lightning.

« Eh ben petit tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, commenta le Caporal. Le sergent était dans tous ses états. Et je la connais depuis bien assez longtemps pour affirmer que c'est la première fois.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hope pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Oh ça oui, poursuivit le Caporal. J'étais un jeune et fougueux soldat à l'époque. Une moustache flambant neuf, la démarche fière, prêt à gravir les échelons. Ah Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens ! Ajouta-il un brin mélodrame.

Et c'est à cette époque que j'ai l'ai rencontré, le sergent. En ce temps-là, ce n'était qu'une jeune recrue, presqu'aussi jeune que toi, petit.

- Et comment était-elle ? demanda prudemment Hope.

- Eh bien très sérieuse et déterminé. Elle ne parlait que très peu. Et on avait cette impression qu'elle en voulait au monde entier. »

Hope dévia son regard. Il connaissait très bien ce sentiment : vouloir tout détruire et s'autodétruire.

« La seule personne qui avait réussi à gagner sa confiance était le recruteur de l'époque, le lieutenant Caraway. »

Hope avala sa salive de travers.

« Le lieutenant Caraway ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui bon à l'époque il n'était que Sous lieutenant. Mais déjà, il s'était fait remarqué : un vrai stratège particulièrement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de mener un bataillon. Mais me demande pas ni le pourquoi du comment, Caraway et le sergent était vachement complice. »

Hope sentit son cœur se resserrer. Il n'aimait pas cette idée que Light ait pu être complice avec un autre. Cela lui rappelait trop ce dîner avec Amodar. _Amodar ?_

« Tiens c'est bizarre, j'étais persuadé que c'est Amodar qui l'avait formée. »

« Tiens c'est bizarre, ils ne m'ont pas paru s'entendre l'autre jour, dit Hope au Caporal.

- Bah ça c'est le plus grand des mystères. Un beau jour, du jour au lendemain, le sergent Farron a été transféré sous le régiment du lieutenant Amodar, sous demande express de ce dernier. Et depuis, il y a une espèce de froid polaire entre eux, je veux dire entre le lieutenant Caraway et le sergent Farron. Ah bah tiens on est arrivé. »

Le caporal toqua contre une porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Lightning relativement contrariée.

« Je vous ramène un revenant sergent, lui déclara-t-il tout sourire, la moustache luisante.

- Et où était-il ? Demanda-t-elle en fusillant du regard Hope.

- Ah il était entre de bonnes mains, avec le lieutenant Caraway. »

Il ajouta en se tournant vers Hope :

« T'as de la chance petit, tu vas éviter le sermon.

- Entrez soldat, dit-elle à Hope. »

Puis s'adressant au Caporal :

« Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui

- Très bien, je resterai là. Je le raccompagne dès que vous aurez fini.

- Merci Caporal. »

Elle laissa entrer Hope et referma ensuite derrière elle.


	14. Chapter 14

**A ultima terra**: Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur (en fait c'est un euphémisme. Je ne peux décemment pas dire qu'elle m'a fait dansé la macarena toute la journée !). J'ai même cru un instant avoir rêvé ton commentaire, tellement il m'a ému. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! D'ailleurs de mon côté c'est un peu pareil : je regarde tous les jours si j'ai reçu un commentaire ^^

**A saphir : **fidèle au rendez-vous comme toujours! Alors Lightning semble méchante et Caraway sympa hein ? Mais comme tu l'as souligné Caraway est trop sympa! Ca cache forcément quelque chose ^^. Mais ce chapitre va y répondre. Et désolé, on ne va pas beaucoup voir Serah.

Tu me suivrais même s'il y avait 40 chapitres ! C'est super gentil. Mais bon cette fic n'en contiendra que 17. Je ne sais pas par contre si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour toi!

Sinon comme l'indique ce chapitre, c'est l'heure des révélations. Je vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre XIV : Révélations

« Bon écoute Light, avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit de désobéir. Je suis bien parti dormir dehors mais le lieutenant s'est encore interposé et il m'a emmené dans ses quartiers alors que j'étais encore endormi, déblatéra Hope d'une traite. »

Il tournait le dos à Lightning. Ne l'entendant pas réagir, il se tourna et la vit blême, le regard vide.

« Tu étais dans ses quartiers, murmura-t-elle doucement elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'elle ne s'adressait à Hope.

- Lightning, dit-il inquiet. »

Elle sembla retrouver ses esprits devant l'air inquiet de son protégé. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle se détacha de lui et rit doucement devant son air ahuri. Hope était tellement innocent : la candeur même. Et elle se jura à cet instant de protéger cette innocence. Elle se sentait plus sereine maintenant. Plus sereine à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Hope, ce soir tu dormiras ici.

- Hein ? Je veux dire avec toi ? Enfin tous les deux, dans cette toute, petite, minuscule pièce ?

- Non moi j'ai une autre affaire à régler. Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps, dit-elle le regard réfléchit. »

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne cilla pas à la question de Hope qui, dans le fond, était tout sauf innocente.

« Ah d'accord, dit-il. Il semblait un chouïa déçu.

- Je vais demander au Caporal de rester avec toi. Tu ne connais pas les lieux et lui pourra t'aider si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Et sur un dernier sourire que la jeune femme quitta la pièce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope était allongé sur le lit et réfléchissait. Un simple câlin de Lightning lui avait fait perdre la tête et, envolées, ses interrogations. Mais quelques minutes après le départ de sa chère et tendre, les questionnements se bousculèrent dans sa tête :

Que s'est-il passé entre le lieutenant Caraway et Light ? Pourquoi est-il aussi froid avec elle s'ils ont été complices auparavant ? Et pourquoi Light ne m'a jamais parlé de lui si c'est lui qui l'a formée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été transférée dans la division d'Amodar ?

« Bon si je veux des réponses, il va falloir que j'aille les chercher, se décida-t-il. »

Il bondit du lit et sortit dans le couloir. Comme il s'y attendait, le Caporal se tenait là.

« Eh bien soldat, vous ne dormez pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. »

Hope s'arrêta quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il releva la tête. Il lui fallait un allié. Quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Et là question était de savoir si cet allié pourrait être le Caporal Bouse.

« Le sergent Farron a l'air de vous faire plutôt confiance, dit Hope. »

C'était un simple constat. Mais il espérait que cela suffirait à lancer la conversation.

« Eh bien disons que c'est parce que nous avons été camarades il fut un temps. Ca crée des liens.

- Ah… dit Hope, relativement déçu. Cela ne l'avançait pas.

- Mais tu sais, je crois que j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour le sergent. Enfin tant que je n'en risque pas la cour martiale.

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que c'est le seul officier supérieur qui ne me regarde pas de haut, ou pire qui ne me méprise pas, déclara le Caporal, la moustache frémissante. Tu sais petit, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je suis caporal, quatre ans pour être exacte. Conséquence, les autres officiers se foutent de moi et m'ont même surnommé « l'éternel Caporal, l'homme né pour être une merde ». Même les recrues se foutent de moi. C'est pour ne pas dire dans quelle situation pathétique je suis. »

Hope l'écouta religieusement. Il se doutait bien de quel effet ça pouvait faire de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

« Mais le sergent Farron est différente. Elle prend toujours le temps de me saluer et me confie des tâches autres que le nettoyage des couloirs, et ceux malgré le fait qu'elle ait intégré la garde civil après moi et qu'elle soit plus haut gradée que moi. »

Puis il ricana doucement et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est ce que je fous moi là, à me confier à un soldat.

- Caporal, j'ai besoin de votre aide, lui déclara soudainement Hope. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe et s'est passé entre le sergent Farron et le lieutenant Caraway.

- Ben pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir ça ? lui demanda le Bouse.

_- Parce que c'est sûrement à cause de moi qu'elle est à nouveau sous les ordres d'un homme qu'elle n'aime pas.»_

Hope lui raconta tout, de la mort de son père à ce jour, mais il prit néanmoins soin de dissimuler les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rejoindre l'armée. Le Caporal l'écouta d'un air grave.

« Donc si je comprends bien tu veux savoir pourquoi le sergent Farron est passée sous les ordres du lieutenant Amodar il y a cinq ans ? Pour quelle raison ce froid entre eux ?

- Oui, confirma Hope d'un air déterminé. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- T'as l'air de tenir à elle, constata le Caporal. Mais bon je suis désolé je ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer.

- Il y a bien un détail à cette époque qui a dû vous marquer non ? Une conversation ?

- Non je suis désolé, je ne me souviens de rien qui en vaille la ... Attend, quoique. »

Le Caporal, avait froncé les sourcils, faisait mine de réfléchir, les bras croisés.

« Ca s'est passé suite à la mutation du sergent Farron. Des militaires hauts gradés ont décidé de retirer son poste de recruteur à Caraway. Les raisons de cette décision demeurent encore mystérieuses. Le lieutenant s'était toujours distingué par son parcours irréprochable. A l'époque, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais maintenant, je me dis que…

- Que c'est à cause de Lightning qu'il s'est vu retirer son poste, termina Hope. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que vous entendez par retirer son poste de recruteur. Après tout il continue de superviser la chose, non ?

- Eh bien à l'époque, il se chargeait spécialement des recrues. Et c'est un poste qui lui tenait à cœur, à mon avis. Tous s'étonnaient qu'il ait expressément choisit de s'occuper des recrues, alors qu'il avait tout pour monter en grade.

- Et donc, selon vous, ce serait pour cette raison que le lieutenant et Lightning seraient en froid.

- A mon avis c'est même amplement suffisant au lieutenant pour détester éternellement le sergent. Mets-toi à sa place. Officier très prometteur, carrière irréprochable : on te retire le poste que voulait à tout prix. Si le sergent y est pour quelque chose, alors il aurait toutes les raisons de la détester à mon sens. »

Le Caporal s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris :

- Mais bon je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il tenait autant à être en contact direct avec les jeunes recrues, si ce n'est pour les torturer, chose qu'il ne fait même pas.

- Un vrai mystère ce lieutenant, ricana aigrement Hope. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est toujours dans mes basques.

- Ah ça c'est simple, il essaye tout simplement de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du sergent. Vois les choses sous un autre angle : si à chaque fois qu'une recrue est punie par le sergent et que le lieutenant annule la sanction, que se passera-t-il à ton avis ?

- Lightning perdrait de son autorité, les recrues ne la respecteraient plus et…

- Ils voueraient une grande admiration envers le lieutenant, finit le Caporal. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, avoua Hope, quelque peu jaloux de la déduction du Caporal.

- Force d'être à sous ses ordres depuis 7 ans je devine de mieux en mieux ses combines. Mais on n'est pas plus avancé : on ne sait toujours pas ce qui a put se passer au final, soupira le Caporal.

Puis le Caporal se tourna vers Hope, un sourire malicieux traversant sa moustache :

- Mais je crois que le plus grand mystère c'est toi, soldat. Après tout, t'y vas quand même assez fort hein lorsqu'il s'agit du sergent, ajouta-t-il un sourire entendu.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit précipitamment Hope, illustrant ses propos en agitant ses mains.

- T'inquiètes petit, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Et n'essaie pas de nier, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Hope allait rétorquer, _mon instinct_ ne me trompe jamais pour ces choses-là.

Le Caporal éclata alors d'un rire joyeux, fier de sa trouvaille. Hope le fusilla du regard.

« Si j'ai bien un conseil à te donner petit, c'est de suivre ton instinct, dit-il d'un ton goguenard.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu un conseil aussi...commença Hope avant de s'arrêter. »

Si bien sûr que si, je l'ai déjà entendu ce conseil : le vieux moulin à paroles du train_._

_Je vous le dis jeune homme, le grand méchant loup ne se montrera jamais comme tel. Mais aussi gentil qu'il puisse paraitre, il ne peut tromper l'instinct d'une personne, si celle-ci daigne l'écouter. S'il y a bien une chose que l'homme doit faire, c'est suivre son instinct._

« Ne me dites pas que… C'est pas vrai, murmura Hope. »

Il s'en souvenait maintenant pourquoi la vieille dame lui avait dit ces mots : un militaire, très intéressé par sa petite fille.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

S'il part du principe que le lieutenant est bel est bien le militaire davantage intéressé par les jouvenceaux, dont parlait la vieille dame ou le même genre d'individu, alors tout concorderait parfaitement : sa requête expresse de s'occuper du recrutement, son intérêt pour ... _lui._ Voilà pourquoi il se sentait mal en présence du lieutenant. Voilà d'où venait ce sentiment d'être agressé. Ce tordu avait envie de lui. Hope se retint de vomir sur place.

Hope avait du mal à tenir debout, il dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour faire le point.

« Donc si Caraway est bien ce que je le soupçonne d'être, alors lorsque Light a intégré la garde civil à 16 ans..., » se mit à réfléchir Hope.

« Eh petit, tout va bien ? T'es tout blême, s'inquiéta le Caporal Bouse.

- Vous savez où est partie Lightning ? Demanda Hope alarmé.

- Euh non elle ne m'a rien dit, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je vous expliquerai en chemin, mais il faut qu'on la retrouve ! »

_J'ai une autre affaire à régler. Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps._

Cette phrase de Lightning n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle dans son esprit en même temps que des images d'Egisthe Caraway se superposaient. Hope sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

_« Pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle va faire ce que je pense qu'elle va faire ! » Pria Hope._

* * *

_Voili voilou pour ce chapitre! S'il vous parait un peu tiré par les cheveux faites le moi savoir !  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjours tout le monde et désolée pour l'attente *Tisiphone évite avec maestria les tomates qu'on lui lance*. Bon j'ai été à la fois super occupée à chercher un job d'été, que je n'ai pas trouver, mais ça on s'en fout. Ah et autre problème, mon pc a planté, donc là je squatte en mode clandestine celui de mon frère. Autre raison pour laquelle je poste aussi tardivement. Bon je ne vous ennuie pas plus que ça avec les "Malheurs de Tisiphone-Edge" et vous laisse lire la suite.**  
**

Ps: il se peut que vous soyez quelques peu dégoutés par quelques passages et l'auteur d'en excuse d'avance .

**A ultima terra : **Eh oui, Caraway est bel et bien un "pédophile", quoique le terme est un peu fort vu que ce n'est pas les enfants qui l'intéresse mais plutôt les adolescents. Bon sinon désolée pour le retard. J'ai été tellement occupée ces temps-ci.

**A saphir :** Hiii * Tisiphone part en courant pour éviter de se faire découper en rondelle*. Ne me tue pas lol. Eh oui, seulement 17 chapitres. Mais tu comprendras lorsque je publierai le dernier chapitre .

**A Inconnu : **Un mauvais lecteur hein ?... Aucun de mes lecteurs n'est mauvais à mes yeux ( même les inconnus) ^^. Par contre je ne peux que t'approuver sur le fait qu'il fallait que tu laisses une review. * Tisphone hoche vigoureusement la tête*. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs . En tout cas je suis trop contente que c'est mon histoire qui t'ai fait apprécier le Hope x Lightning ! Ensuite : une Lightning version cougar ... xptdr ! J'y penserais, promis ^^. Sinon en ce qui concerne mon histoire elle est finie.

* * *

Chapitre XV : Claire Farron

« Ca faisait longtemps hein, Claire ? Dit Caraway en se retournant. Il était en pleine contemplation d'un arbre.

- Tu as bien grandis à ce que je vois. Et à mon plus grand déplaisir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A l'époque tu ne portais pas ce visage de marbre et ton odeur était tellement hm… enivrante ! Ah Claire, il est vraiment regrettable que tu ais eu à grandir. Surtout qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se connaître _davantage_. »

Lightning l'écouta, impassible. Elle avait mit plus de temps que prévu pour le retrouver. Le lieutenant lui tourna autour tout en la détaillant.

« C'était la première fois qu'une des recrues était une jeune fille. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'en ai été ravi ! Mais bon il a fallut qu'Amodar s'en mêle. »

Il ponctua des mots en secouant la tête d'un geste théâtral.

« Mais dis moi Claire, que penses-tu de ce jeune homme, de _Hope ? »_

Lightning le regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude la traversa.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, lui déclara t-il mesquinement, un sourire malsain s'étirant sur son visage. »

Lightning, les yeux écarquillés, tenta d'assimiler les paroles de Caraway.

« Il a tout de suite attiré mon attention. Un visage tellement parfait, angélique. Aucune imperfection. Et ses lèvres, Claire, ses lèvres ! Ils appellent aux baisers. Je l'imagine très bien se cambrer sous mes caresses, le corps rougissant sous mes baisers. »

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle sortit sa gunblade et trancha, malheureusement, dans le vide.

« Oh allons Claire, je sais bien que toi aussi t'en crève de lui ! J'ai bien vue comment tu le dévorais du regard alors qu'il ruisselait de transpiration. Avoue le que t'en as eu envie de sa peau douce et juvénile, de la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux.

- Ne me rabaisse pas à ton niveau, enflure ! »

Lightning était dans une colère noire. La dernière fois remontait au moment où elle avait cru qu'elle ne reverrait plus Serah.

« Ah mais pour l'instant tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, mais enfaite tu es comme moi. Tu ne réalises pas encore combien tu désires Hope. Mais, crois-moi, un jour tu t'en rendras compte et ce jour là, je prendrais mon pied à te voir mourir à petit feu. »

Lightning ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle se contentait d'attaquer le monstre. Tuer le pervers, tuer ce monstre, c'était le seul moyen de protéger Hope. Protéger Hope, protéger l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Egisthe Caraway, lui se contentait d'esquiver les assauts de son sergent sans grandes difficultés. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir dans cet état. C'était carrément jouissif ! Lui qui attendait depuis si longtemps l'occasion de se venger de cette femme. Elle avait réussi à le discréditer auprès des hauts gradés, lui, Egisthe Caraway, qui avait pu parfaire l'éducation de tellement de jeunes adolescents sans jamais en être inquiété.

On ne l'avait certes ni rétrogradé ou même renvoyé, mais cette tâche sur sa longue carrière, cette tâche qui refusait de partir, cette tâche du nom de rumeur. Cette salope l'a tellement étalée que ses supérieurs ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux devant. Elle a réussi avec l'appui d'Amodar à lui retirer son précieux poste.

Mais bon voilà qu'il tient enfin sa vengeance. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour découvrir le lien qui unissait Claire à Hope. Même si la chance avait quelque peu joué en sa faveur. Après tout, si le jeune homme avait été physiquement banal, il n'aurait jamais fait de recherche sur sa vie privée. Mais bon voilà, le jeune homme était tout, sauf banal.

Dès le premier jour, sa beauté le frappa : il en avait eu des sueurs froides toute la journée. Ses contacts l'ayant vite renseigné, il avait appris que le jeune homme avait perdu ses deux parents. Une proie potentielle s'était-il dit alors. Mais c'était avant d'apprendre qu'il était sous la tutelle de sa Némésis. Et le mot vengeance germa dans son esprit. Et il était maintenant temps de mettre à exécution son plan.

D'un geste précis et rapide, il sortit la rapière qu'il portait à sa taille et la pointa devant Lightning, un sourire assuré ornant son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Claire, je ne vais pas te tuer. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi : je vais te faire l'honneur d'être le témoin de la fabuleuse nuit que je vais passer avec ton jeune protégé. Oh oui, Claire, j'y prendrais un soin particulier à parfaire son éducation, à ton jeune protégé, celui même pour lequel tu as accepté de te soumettre à nouveau à mes ordres.

- Si tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser faire, répliqua froidement Lightning. Tu mourras de mes mains Caraway.

- Alors voyons voir de quoi est capable une ancienne L'Cie, répondit-il un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer l'offensive, il fut interrompu par un sifflement dans les airs. Il esquiva le projectile, qui retourna aux mains de son propriétaire : un boomerang, celui de Hope constata-t-il en se retournant.

« Mon garçon, je te conseille de gentiment retourner dans ton dortoir, déclara doucereusement le lieutenant. »

En guise de réponse, Hope se contenta de secouer la tête. Un déchet tel que lui ne méritait même pas qu'il gaspille sa salive.

« Ma patience a ses limites Hope. Je te laisse une seconde chance de retourner sagement d'où tu viens. Et je fais ça uniquement parce que tu es incroyablement beau et qu'il serait dommage de te tuer sans en avoir profité d'abord, dit-il un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage de tordu. »

Puis il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en déshabillant Hope du regard.

« Oh si tu savais combien tu pouvais m'obséder Hope ! Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis le jour où j'avais rencontré Claire. Mais cette salope a terni ma réputation, et elle doit payer pour ça, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la principale concernée. »

Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Elle se tenait devant Hope, le regard fixe et déterminé. Implacable. Pour la première fois de sa vie Egisthe Caraway sut. Il sut que la personne qui se tenait face à lui allait le tuer.

Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit l'assaut final. Il entendit un sifflement et se sentit projeter très loin. Son dos heurta de plein fouet une surface rugueuse : le tronc d'un arbre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'on venait de l'enchainer avec un fil en acier.

« Je m'étais juré de ne plus recourir à la magie, entendit-il Hope dire lentement.

Le lieutenant leva les yeux et vit Hope qu'il se tenait derrière Claire, la main levé en sa direction. Claire s'était retournée vers son protégé.

« Je m'étais juré de ne plus utiliser cette magie « offerte » par les Fal'cie, ce pouvoir sale fourni par les êtres qui m'ont pris ma mère. »

Puis Hope se leva les yeux vers Lightning qui faisait de nouveau face à Caraway. Elle n'avait toujours pas rangé son arme.

« Mais si ce pouvoir peut t'empêcher de finir en prison, alors je l'utiliserais, encore et encore. »

Les jambes de Lightning lâchèrent. Elle posa un genou au sol. Elle serra son arme et leva les yeux vers le lieutenant toujours enchainé à l'arbre. Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers le monstre pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Hope, toujours dos à elle, se nouer autour de son cou et sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Light, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

- Cet homme te fera du mal si je ne le... dit-elle en essayant de se libérer.

- Alors je quitterais l'armée, lui rétorqua-t-il doucement en raffermissant sa prise. Oublions tout ça et rentrons à la maison. Être à nouveau sur tes genoux à regarder un film. Contempler les étoiles à tes côtés. _Je veux revoir ton sourire, ton doux sourire, Light._

Lightning, lâcha sa gunblade, et sans se retourner,attrapa les bras de Hope et les serra. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui.

« Hope, lui dit-elle doucement, merci pour tout. »

Puis elle le repoussa, saisit son arme et fonça sur Egisthe Caraway.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Bon voici la suite tant attendu ( du moins je l'espère ). Un peu plus court que les autres. On approche bientôt du dénouement de cette histoire. Bon passons aux reviews !

**Guest number 1 : **Lightning conne ? Je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela mais ça reste une interprétation ^^. * Tisiphone tend l'oreille et ...*: Oh mon dieu mais c'est vrai, j'entends mes lecteurs réclamer la suite :)

**Guest number 2 : **_Tisiphone_** :**Ouh là là ! J'ai mis l'un de mes lecteurs en rogne ... Pour ma défense, j'ai envie de dire que... c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Hope!

_Hope_: ...

_Tisiphone : _Non plus sérieusement, il est vrai que les eidolons et la magies des L'Cie viennent de la déesse Etro. Ca tu le le sais, je le sais, mais est-ce que le Hope de 15 ans le sait ? Là est la question. Moi je vois les choses de cette façon: Hope perd sa mère. Il y a deux responsable selon lui à cette perte: Snow et les Fal'Cie. Il pardonne Snow et décide que seuls les Fal'cie sont mis en causes. Ensuite: il acquiert des pouvoirs après avoir été touché par le fal'cie Anima. La conclusion qu'il tire de cela est que les Fal'cie sont ceux qui leurs ont donné ces pouvoirs. Alors oui, Hope considère ce pouvoir comme étant 'sale' car oui il pense que ces pouvoirs lui ont été donné par les falc'cies! Bon voili voilou pour mon argumentation. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord mais le moi savoir. Ton avis m'intéresse grandement ! ^^

**A Inconnu : **Hello inconnu ! Lightning va-t-elle buter Caraway ? suspense suspense . En fait suspense qui ne va pas durer vu qu'on va avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas ravi que tu suives encore ma fic ^^

**A saphir :** Ah saphir, saphir, fidèle au rendez-vous ...* Tisiphone vient de noter la gunblade*... avec sa gunblade. *Tisiphone est parcouru de sueur froide. Va-t-on perdre Claire au chocolat et Caraway par la même occasion ou bien... :)

**A shisuke : ** Oh nouveau lecteur ! *Tisiphone dansotte joyeusement*. Bah le Light x Hope est un couple qui m'inspire vu qu'il n'est pas banal :). Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Ca m'encourage énormément ! Et oui, seulement 17 chapitres. Mais comme tu l'as dit c'est pour finir mon histoire de manière correct. Encore merci pour ton message !

_Bon et une petite pensée pour ultima-terra qui j'espère continue de lire ma fic ^^._

Bon voilà la suite!

* * *

Chapitre XVI : Le retour du héros

Lightning se rua vers Egisthe Caraway, prête à le tuer, lorsqu'elle fut stoppée net par un individu se tenant devant le lieutenant Caraway : Amodar.

« Eh bien soldat, on faillit maintenant ? lança-t-il d'un ton éternellement enjoué.

- Lieutenant, murmura-t-elle. »

De son côté Hope se releva et entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

« Tout va bien petit ? J'ai cru bon de prévenir de lieutenant Amodar, dit le Caporal Bouse.

- Merci Caporal, dit Hope. »

Puis il courut rejoindre Lightning et Amodar, suivit par le Caporal.

« Depuis quand agissez-vous sans penser aux conséquences, soldat ! Réprimanda fermement Amodar. »

Lightning détourna son regard quelques instants, puis s'exclama :

« Il a recommencé, il recommencera. Je dois l'arrêter, je dois le tuer.

- Et tu as pensé à ce que deviendra ton protégé, Farron, lui demanda Amodar en désignant Hope des yeux. »

Lightning se contenta de sourire, un sourire fier ornant son visage.

- Il est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Il est devenu fort, bien plus fort que je ne l'imaginais.

- Lightning, dit Amodar, si tu tue cette vermine, tu sais que tu encours plus que la prison.

- Oui je sais : la peine de mort, dit Lightning d'un ton parfaitement calme et réfléchit.

- Quoi ! Cracha Hope.

Hope se sentit pris de nausée.

- Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer, poursuivit Lightning sur le même ton, si je ne le tue pas maintenant, il se vengera sur quelqu'un d'autre …

- Oh oui, si tu ne me tues pas Claire, je me vengerais sur les êtres qui comptent le plus pour toi. Comme par exemple ta sœur , Serah, si je me souviens bien, ricana Caraway en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un poing dans la tronche, envoyé par les bons soins du lieutenant Amodar. Mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

« Ou bien sur ce cher lieutenant Amodar, en toisant le principal concerné. Toi mon ami, ce poing va te coûter une comparution à la cour martiale. En gros, va falloir que vous me liquidiez, ajouta-il d'un air de rapace. »

Puis il explosa d'un rire franc, jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Amodar lui broie les côtes.

« Ah j'oubliais le meilleur, continua-t-il tout de même. Hope, si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer que je ferais le nécessaire pour que tu finisses dans mon lit. »

Le lieutenant Amodar intervint à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il posa sa main sur l'épaule du lieutenant Caraway, comme un signe de franche camaraderie.

« Ah bon sang, j'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne le dirais, s'exclama-t-il un sourire triomphant. »

Puis il se tourna vers le Caporal Bouse

« Alors, Caporal ?

- C'est dans la poche, lieutenant. Bon je vais transmettre ça à des enquêteurs. Ca suffira amplement à le faire coffrer. Et pour le restant de ses jours, dit le Caporal, la moustache redressée en forme de V comme victoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Egisthe Caraway, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Ce qui se passe c'est que tu as avoués et tes confessions ont été enregistrées. Ah je me disais bien qu'en mettant un peu de pression, toi et ton orgueil de merde, feriez le reste. Alors Egisthe, demanda le lieutenant Amodar moqueur, comment compte tu te venger maintenant ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie auparavant, Amodar, tu m'en dois une, lui répondit doucereusement Caraway.

- Et mon silence toutes ces années sur tes agissements couvre cette dette, autant qu'il m'a couvert de honte, ajouta-t-il lentement.

- Cet enregistrement ne pourra rien contre moi. Aucune cour digne de ce nom ne recevra cette preuve si on tient compte du contexte dans lequel mes « aveux » ont été soutirés, rétorqua Caraway.

- Mais tu seras renvoyé d'ici et socialement tu seras fini, lui répondit Amodar. Et puis après ces aveux, quiconque irait te tuer s'en sortiras relativement bien.

Le lieutenant Amodar s'arrêta quelques instants, s'approcha de Caraway et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'une voix glaciale:

« Après ton procès, je me chargerai de te descendre de mes mains. Je pourrais alors espérer me faire pardonner mes pêchés.

- Lieutenant, murmura Lightning.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim là. Allez, je vous invite tous les deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Lightning et Hope.

- Eh et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui, dit Hope en désignant Caraway du menton.

- Qu'il croupisse quelque temps ici ! Moi pour l'instant, j'ai une faim de loup. Je connais un excellent restaurant qui reste ouvert même jusqu'à, voyons voir, 3h00 du matin, dit-il en consultant sa montre gousset.

Lightning et Hope se consultèrent tous les deux du regard. Les choses s'étaient enchainées à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout comprendre. Mais malgré tout, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Hope auquel Lightning répondit automatiquement.

« Bon et dès qu'on sera arrivé au restaurant, faudra que tu m'explique un truc, dit Amodar. »

Hope se tourna vers le lieutenant, attendant la question.

« Comment t'as réussi à enchainer Caraway de la sorte ? »

* * *

Bon voilà! J'aimerais savoir vos opinions quant à ce chapitre. Si vous avez trouvez cela trop facile ou tiré par les cheveux, faites le moi savoir !


	17. Chapter 17

Bon ben voilà le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire si ce n'est que j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire farfelue sorti tout droit de ma tête. Je trouvais que ça manquait de Hope x Lightning du côté francophone ^^. Moi de mon côté j'ai adoré tout vos commentaires ( en fait j'en suis devenu presqu'accro mais chuuut!).

**A Inconnu : **Ouah toutes mes excuses, dit Tisiphone en voyant le visage rouge de l'inconnu. Bon alors tu l'as trouvé cool. *Tisiphone rougit dans son coin*. Bon en ce qui concerne Caraway, l'enterrer vivant serait bien trop gentil... Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

**A ultima-terra: **Eh bien là je l'avoue, je suis sans voix ( heureusement que je peux toujours écrire^^). Ta review ma mis dans état de joie ( ok je l'avoue elle m'a fait faire la danse de la joie ). Merci, merci pour tout tes commentaires qui m'ont tellement encourager ( le mot est faible).

**A saphir : **saphir, saphir, très chère saphir. *Tisiphone esquive au passage quelques balles perdues*. Que dire si ce n'est que j'ai été ravie que mon humble histoire t'ait plus. Alors comme ça tu vas écrire une histoire ? un hope x lightning avec un peu de chance ? Bah en tout cas j'ai hâte la lire ( même si tu écris sur une série que je ne connais pas, j'esserai de la lire :) )

Alors je ne vous retarde plus longtemps et vous laisse lire cette scène finale !

* * *

Chapitre XVII : Final Fantasy

Lightning observait calmement Hope qui était en pleine conversation avec le lieutenant Amodar.

« Et donc tu as réussie à modifier ton boomerang de telle sorte qu'un fil d'acier en sorte, dit le lieutenant Amodar assez fasciné. »

Il inspecta l'objet en question. C'était un travail vraiment remarquable, constata-t-il. Et ce genre de boomerang pourrait être très utile dans la capture de monstre ou de fugitif.

« C'est très ingénieux, Estheim, déclara le lieutenant sans quitter l'objet des yeux. »

Puis il releva la tête et se tourna vers son sergent.

« Lightning, dit-moi, as-tu entendu parler de l'Académie ?

-L'organisation scientifique qui cherche un moyen de s'émanciper des Fal'Cie ? Oui quelques bribes. Mais son existence n'est que spéculations. Des rumeurs…

-Eh bien, je peux t'assurer que cette organisation existe et je suis sûr que ce jeune homme pourrait les intéresser.

-Hope ? Demanda Lightning surprise. Elle échangea un regard étonné avec le principal concerné.

-Il est doué. Un génie, à mon avis. Je suis sûr qu'il apprendra vite et pourra rapidement faire avancer les recherches.

-Je pense que vous me surestimez, lieutenant, répondit Hope embarrassé.

-Ecoute, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire maintenant que tu as quitté l'armée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hope acquiesça et le lieutenant poursuivit.

« Alors rejoint cette organisation. Et je suis sûr que tu ne t'y ennuieras pas, ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

-Une organisation qui combat la puissance des Fal'Cie, se dit Hope. Il regarda Lightning, recherchant un quelconque signe de désapprobation. Mais elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

-Je vais y réfléchir, annonça sérieusement Hope.

-Bon voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant passons à la dégustation, dit Amodar en voyant arriver leur plat de résistance. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Puis, profitant d'un moment d'absence du lieutenant Amodar, partit saluer le patron du restaurant, Hope demanda quelques détails sur l'affaire Caraway. Lightning lui raconta son histoire.

« A la mort de mes parents, j'ai du trouver du travail pour prendre soin de Serah. Mais comme je n'avais aucune qualification particulière et que j'étais encore jeune à l'époque, j'ai choisi la garde civile.»

« A l'époque, les femmes soldats s'engageaient le plus souvent dans la PSICOM et non dans la garde civile. J'étais donc un cas très rare, voire unique. Cela m'a valut des moqueries de la part de mes camarades et j'étais exclue du reste du groupe. »

« Mais c'est là qu'est intervenu le sous lieutenant Caraway. Il m'a beaucoup aidée. Je le trouvais si gentil. Et tout le monde lui obéissait. Résultat : plus aucune recrue ne m'a ennuyée. »

« Et j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir à Caraway. Je lui ai parlé de la mort de mes parents, de Serah… Il se montrait très attentif à mes problèmes et s'arrangeait toujours pour me faciliter la vie au sein de l'armée. J'avais une confiance absolue en cet homme…»

« Et puis, un jour il m'a invitée à me venir dans ses quartiers. Et puis il a commencé à me murmuré des mots doux dans les oreilles. J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon supérieur. Je voulais juste m'en aller. »

« Et il a ensuite commencé à se montrer de plus en plus insistant, à me demander de venir le rejoindre dans son lit. »

-Light, l'interrompit Hope un peu hésitant, est-ce qu'il t'a…

-Non, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Le lieutenant Amodar est rentré dans la pièce et m'a emmenée avec lui. Et on n'a décidé de ne pas le laisser sans sortir. Et même si l'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée, au moins on lui avait fait perdre son poste. Et moi j'ai rejoint les rangs du lieutenant Amodar : beaucoup moins tendre que le sous lieutenant Caraway, mais c'est tout de même grâce à lui que je suis devenue plus forte. »

-Et tu as été obligé de rentrer à nouveau sous les ordres de ce pervers par ma faute, continua Hope d'une voix coupable.

-Hope j'ai fait le choix de te protéger, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, rétorqua Lightning. Même si au final j'ai appris que tu n'as pas besoin d'être protéger. Tu es suffisamment fort pour te débrouiller seul.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me jettes de chez toi, demanda Hope d'un air taquin.

-Mais pas du tout ! S'alarma Lightning avant de comprendre que Hope se jouait d'elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement furieux et Hope éclata de rire. Puis une autre question lui vint en tête.

-Dis-moi Light, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne méprises pas le Caporal Bouse ? Enfin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu lui as toujours montré de la considération et quand je repense à toi à l'époque où je t'ai rencontrée, tu étais plutôt du genre solitaire ?

-Disons que c'est parce que je lui suis redevable, répondit mystérieusement Lightning.

-Redevable ? Répéta Hope. Il ne se souvenait pas que le Caporal lui ait parlé d'une quelconque dette.

-Lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans les quartiers de Caraway, la seule personne qui a vu où je me rendais était le Caporal. Et c'est lui qui a renseigné Amodar.

-Ah je vois, constata Hope, tout s'explique.

-Le Caporal porte bien son prénom : _Caporal Angeal Bouse,_ ajouta Lightning d'une voix très douce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De retour de leur petite escapade au restaurant, nos trois compères firent face à un tableau qui leurs glaça le sang. Le corps du désormais feu Egisthe Caraway gisait dans une mare de sang.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la scène de tuerie et découvrirent un homme, en position fœtale, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tout en inlassablement des « était mon héros, est un monstre, traître ! », tel une litanie.

Puis en s'approchant davantage, Hope se figea. Il venait de reconnaître l'homme.

« Snell, murmura-t-il »

L'homme se reconnut et releva la tête, puis sourit tristement en voyant Hope.

« Je voulais voir si tout ce passait bien pour toi, si tu ne manquait de rien en cette nuit froide. Et j'ai tout entendu. Je l'ai entendu lui, dit-il en désignant le cadavre près de lui, proférer des paroles immorales, sales, dégoutante. Le héros que j'ai adulé depuis l'enfance, un monstre…

-Snell…

-Mais c'est bon maintenant, tout va bien. Je l'ai tué, de mes propres mains, poursuivit-il en contemplant ses mains ensanglantées. J'ai tellement voulu lui ressembler. Maintenant c'est fait : je suis aussi devenu un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, intervint Lightning, tu es un héros. Et même si le monde entier pense le contraire, _tu_ _es un héros_. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quelque jour plus tard, Lightning annonça à ses soldats qu'elle avait été mutée dans une autre division mais qu'elle a été ravie de travailler avec des recrues aussi sérieuses. Raijin pleura toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée de ne plus revoir son sergent adoré. Lightning lui botta les fesses, un sourire en coin Raijin en fut très ému.

Hope observa la scène d'un regard absent. Snell aurait été sidéré de voir ça, se dit-il. En repensant à lui, il sentit son cœur se resserrer. Son ami avait été jugé : 20 ans de réclusion criminelle. C'était tellement injuste. Mais le lieutenant Amodar le rassura en lui disant qu'il aurait pût avoir pire comme sentence et que si son ami se conduisait bien, il sortir au bout de 10 ans.

Le Caporal entra ensuite dans la pièce et annonça qu'il serait le nouvel instructeur. Mais cette fois-ci personne pour se moquer de lui, Snell croupissant en prison.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Enfin de retour chez soi, se dit Hope en s'effondrant dans son lit. _Chez soi ?_ Il fixa le plafond en silence. Oui, avec Lightning à ses côtés, il se sentait chez lui. Et même si elle ne l'aimait pas de la même façon que lui l'aimait, tant qu'il aura la chance d'être avec elle, alors tout ira bien. Le véritable bonheur, c'était d'être avec les personnes qu'on aime. Et même si son futur ne sera pas radieux, le présent l'était, alors autant en profiter. Alors oui :

_Hope est à la maison_

* * *

Bon avant de vous laissez partir, parce que oui je n'en ait pas encore fini avec vous, j'aimerais revenir sur un petit mais alors tout petit détail.

*tisiphone toussote pour se préparer*: Eh en voilà, en lisant des reviews aussi fun que ceux de saphir, ou aussi touchant que ceux de ultima-terra ou même ceux aussi encourageant que ceux de tous mes lecteurs guest, ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire une suite à mon histoire ou du moins écrire d'autres Lightning x Hope.

Problème: si je devais écrire une suite, ce serait avec un contenu un chouia plus osé et j'aimerais savoir si mes lecteurs ont au moins plus de 16 ans. Euh ça ne dépassera pas cet âge vu que j'ai une expérience très limitée, voire quasi inexistante dans le domaine de l'amour. D'ailleurs j'ai même essayer de commencer cette suite mais pour être honnête je bloque... Donc s'il y a une suite à ma fic, elle mettra un peu de temps à arriver.**  
**

En ce qui concerne une tout autre fic mais avec ce même couple, ça a aussi des chances de voir le jour. Mais bon, je commence parfois à manquer de temps.

En bref ce que je veux dire, c'est:

**Rangez vos** (à ultima-terra) **mouchoirs**, (à saphir) **gunblades et** ( à tout mes autres lecteurs et revieweurs) **tomates; vous n'avez pas encore fini d'entendre parler de moi** ! (bon même si ça sera dans longtemps).

Voili voilou. Je vous fait un gros calin virtuels à tous !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde.

Bon ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ( non ne me lancer pas de tomates ! Ce que j'ai à dire est important!). Voilà: j'aimerais profiter d'une review de Elvalia pour faire passer un petit message. Je ne vais pas écrire de suite à cette fic, du moins pas pour l'instant. Et deux raisons à cela :

D'une part, je suis trop obséder par ma nouvelle fic intitulé " To Find Hope" pour me mettre à l'écriture d'une suite à "Quand la foudre devient lumière". Et d'autre part parce que j'ai essayé d'écrire une suite, mais la fin était quelque peu tragique donc il faut que je révise mon jugement. Bon tout ça pour dire qu'une suite, si elle devait exister, mettra du temps à être pondu...

Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez que malgré les apparences, "To Find Hope", est bien une fic où Lightning est grandement présente ! Elle et Hope partageront une certaine complicité, qui ressemble quelque peu à celle du jeu. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si leur relation sera amoureuse ou amicale. Je ne me suis pas encore décidée ... *désolé*. Mais bon honnêtement, je pense que cela satisfera les fan de Hope x Lightning !

Bon allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps chers lecteurs et faites un petit tour chez mon autre fic !

**A Elvalia : **bon il fallait absolument que je réponde à ta review et comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur ce site, j'ai du passer par ce moyen peu ordinaire.^^ Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer une fan française de Hope x Lightning ! Et comme je l'ai écris tout à l'heure, il y a une forme de Hope x Light dans mon autre fic. Donc si tu veux voir plus de Hope x Lightning français, " To Find Hope" devrait te satisfaire. ( enfin j'espère...). En tout cas encore merci !

_Tisiphone-edge._


End file.
